Dawn of Something
by Sage of Emeralds
Summary: Dawn has joined Team Galactic to find out their evil plans. But with all the strange dreams, what could be the answer. Meanwhile, Ash is finding out that there might be another chosen one besides him. Plus, Paul finds a connection between him and Dawn.
1. Joining

The Dawn of Something

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Wish I did.

Prologue: Ash has 7 badges in this, okay. And this isn't a Ikarishipping.

It was nighttime. All was quiet at the Veilstone City Pokémon Center, where our heroes are staying for the night. Barry, who was also staying at the center and was half awake had gotten up to use the bathroom. On his way back to bed he could've sworn he saw a dark figure exit out the door. Or it could've been his imagination.

The figure was a girl. She was dressed in what appeared to be a Team Galactic costume. The girl hurried down the street, past the Veilstone meteorites and into the woods. The wind howled loudly. Hoothoot hooted in their trees. Kricketot quietly murmured in the grass. The girl quickened her steps.

Finally, she came to a large building with a huge G on the front. In front of the door, three brawny guys stood guard with a few Houndooms and some of the guards stopped the girl as she tried to proceed through.

"Who are you, kid?" He asked. "You don't look familiar."

The girl stood tall. "That's because I'm not from around here. I want to join Team Galactic."

The guard cocked his head and started laughing. The other guards joined in. "You're joking?"

"Not at all, sir." The girl replied.

"Fine." The first guard said. "Brody, show her to the registration room."

The second guard nodded. The girl followed him through the door and down a dark hall.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Where you from?" The registration guy asked.

"Twinleaf Town, sir." The girl replied. "I ran away."

The man grunted, but didn't seem to care. "What's your name?"

"It's Dawn," She answered. "Sir."

"Nice name." He replied, writing it down. "We really don't need any more Grunts, but we do need a janitor for some rooms."

Dawn nodded. "I'll do it."

The man nodded. "It's only temporary. Work real hard and you might get a promotion." He chuckled.

"Right, sir." Dawn said, firmly.

He handed her a piece of paper with a room number on it. "We're so overcrowded that we usually have to place five to a room. But this room only has one other girl in it. She's on a mission, but she'll be back tomorrow."

"Okay, sir."Dawn said, taking the number. She stood up and swiftly left the room.

Dawn trotted down to Rm. 126. Room 126 was a small room with two bunk beds and two wide dressers. Dawn started unpacking. She hadn't brought much clothes or any of her Pokémon.

'I'll go back for them.' She thought. 'But, am I doing the right thing?'

That night……….

Dawn had a strange dream. She was floating over what seemed to be a lake. It looked like Lake Acuity. Suddenly, Dawn was diving down into the lake. Underwater, she spotted what looked like an underwater cave. All of a sudden, there was an explosion. Water rushed up into the air like a tsunami. As she rose up into the air she thought she saw several people rushing through the now dry lake to the cave.

Then everything went dark. Dawn sat up in bed, gasping for breath.

'What a crazy dream!' Dawn thought.


	2. Day 1

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.

Notes: I'm not copying the guy that's writing another Dawn related story. I've been thinking about writing this story ever since I finished playing Pokémon Diamond two years ago. The only reason why I didn't is that I didn't even know this place existed. Please enjoy.

Back at the Veilstone City Pokémon Center….

"Dawn's missing!" Barry cried, crashing into Ash, who was exiting his room.

Ash fell to the floor, rubbing his head. "Barry! What'd you do that for?"

"I told you. Dawn's missing!" He repeated.

"Barry, you're eccentric." Brock stated, coming out of his room.

Zoey then hurried up the stairs. "No. Barry's right. Dawn is missing. She's not in her room and we've checked all over the Pokémon Center."

"Maybe she went for a walk." Brock suggested.

"No," Zoey shook her head. "She would have taken Piplup with her or have left a note or something."

"True." Brock muttered.

"Piplup!" Dawn's Piplup hurried up the stairs followed by Zoey's Glameow, Barry's Empoleon, and Ash's Pikachu.

"You know, last night I think I saw someone leaving the here." Barry said, wondering. He gasped. "Maybe someone kidnapped Dawn! Oh my gosh!" No one bothered to tell him to chill out.

"Shouldn't we alert Officer Jenny?"Ash asked. Everyone turned to Brock, the oldest there.

Brock shook his head. "First we should look around town for her, and…."

"And, what?" Zoey asked.

"And hope for the best."

Back at Galactic headquarters……………

"Don't forget to wax." One of the Galactic Grunt guys smirked, passing by Dawn. It was the next day, and Dawn's first assignment was to scrub the hallway floor. So, there she was, kneeling down on the partially damp floor in a horribly ugly Galactic uniform, scrubbing away while still enduring nasty remarks.

"Missed a spot, Twerp." A Galactic Grunt girl sneered, sounding a lot like Team Rocket's Jessie.

"Yeah, on your face." Dawn muttered, under her breath. It was the only smart remark that she could come up with.

After Dawn had cleaned the floor the best she could, she checked her list of things to do. She checked off 'scrub the floor' and went to go dust and rearrange the practically empty bookcase in the waiting room. There were no more than about fifteen books, which made the job very simple. As she was returning the last three books to the shelf, a bright red book with a Celebi fighting a Shiny Charizard on the cover.

"Wow!" Dawn exclaimed in joy. "I wouldn't have thought that they would actually have the Pokepals trilogy books."

"I know. Too bad they only have Book 2: The Green Guardian vs. Flame Torcher." A voice said.

Dawn spun around to see none other than Commander Jupiter herself. "You've read the books, too?"

Jupiter nodded. "Of course. They're the best books ever. My favorite is Book5: The Rise of Alakazam."

"That was a good one." Dawn agreed. "My favorite one is Book 3: The Orb of Spoink."

"I loved that one. I hear that Book 9 is coming out next month."

Their conversation might have gone on for a while if Commander Mars hadn't come over. "Jupiter, you shouldn't be making small talk with the new janitor."

"Why not?" Jupiter asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Because, she's a lowlife, and being commanders we shouldn't get a bad reputation." Mars grabbed Jupiter by the arm , and pulled her away. "Come on, the boss needs us."

"See you later." Jupiter waved.

At lunchtime, Dawn found two girls to sit with named Manda and Sara in the cramped cafeteria. Even though they were a couple years older than Dawn, they were nice. Not to mention they weren't snobby.

"So, you like to read the Pokepals trilogy." Sara said. "I overheard your conversation with Jupiter."

"Out of all three commanders, Jupiter's the only nice one." Manda claimed.

"Manda!" Sara cried. "They'll hear you."

"What? It's true." Manda snickered. "Saturn is a snobby, stiff conehead, while Mars is a snitch and a nasty old_!"

"Manda!" Sara and Dawn cried in unison.

"What? I was going to say witch."

"So," Dawn began to say, readjusting the wig that she and the others were practically forced to wear. "What do you guys think about the uniforms?"

"I think the clothes are kind of trendy, while the wigs are definitely not." Manda said, readjusting her own. "Some of the grunts actually made their hair look like this for real."

"I've been here for more than two years, so I'm used to it all." Sara said.

"Wait." Dawn said. "How long has Team Galactic been around?"

"Approximately, more than five years ago." Sara said. "How did you find out about Team Galactic?"

' Flashback' Two weeks ago

"Say, Ash?"Dawn asked.

"Yeah?"

"Didn't you say that Bill, the kid genius lives in Kanto?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah, close to Cerulean City. He's so well known that his phone number is in the phonebook."

While Ash and Brock were flirting with Nurse Joy (well Brock was flirting. Ash was just trying to give her his Pokémon) Dawn went to look up Bill's number. After writing it down, she went to the vision phone (that TV phone thing) and called him.

"Hello, do I know you?" Bill asked, looking curiously at Dawn.

"Hi Bill, I'm Dawn, a friend of Ash."

"Well, a friend of Ash is a friend of mine. What can I do for you?"

"I need you to hack into Team Galactic's computers."

"What?!" Bill exclaimed. "Why? Team Galactic's crazier than Team Rocket."

"I need to find out their location. All I know is that they're close to Veilstone City."

Bill sighed. "Okay. I'll get right on it. But, why?"

"I'll explain soon." Dawn said.

A week and a half later, a map was faxed to another Pokémon Center. When our heroes arrived at this Pokémon Center in Veilstone City, Dawn was able to get the map from the Nurse Joy there. Plus, the Ditto costume store was selling Team Galactic costumes for Halloween.

'End Flashback'

'I've got to shut Team Galactic down from inside. But, how?' Dawn thought.

"Dawn."Manda said, waving her hand in Dawn's face. "Hello?"

"Huh, what?" Dawn snapped to attention.

"I asked you if you're supposed to be working or not."

The once full cafeteria was now basically empty except for the three of them.

"Oh my gosh! I'm late!" Dawn exclaimed. She rushed out of the cafeteria so fast, she bumped into someone, knocking herself down.

"Ahem." Said a voice.

Dawn looked up to see commander Saturn, who looked bored as usual. Dawn stood up and quickly got out of the way. "Sorry, sir."

Saturn seemed to be studying her for a few seconds before proceeding past. Whether he recognized her from the Veilstone meteors or not, he still knew something.

As Dawn continued down the hall, the guy who registered her handed her a key and instructed her to take it to Mars' office on the third floor. Dawn hurried up the elevator to the office, where Mars was just plain nasty when she took the key.

Dawn ignored her, and left to go do her job. The next thing on the list was waxing the cafeteria tables. Dawn headed to the meeting room, knowing that the supply closet in there had wax. The meeting room was huge, with several tables and a lot of chairs, with a high podium at the front. The supply closet was at the back.

Dawn looked all over the supply closet for the wax. Suddenly, she heard footsteps in the hallway. In her panic she accidently closed the door on herself. Before she could open the door, the room was filled. Then, all three commanders entered, followed by the boss. Dawn gasped when she saw who the boss was. It was Cyrus.


	3. Dreams

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.

Author's note: Please enjoy and don't forget to review

'Name: Dawn Hair color: Bluenette Eye color: Blue Age: 10' That's what Officer Jenny wrote down on her notepad.

"How long has she been missing?" She asked.

"Since six am this morning."Brock replied, not even bothering to flirt.

"Hmmmm. We'll keep searching. For now, you kids sit tight."

"Right."Brock nodded.

Back at the Pokémon Center…………….

Barry, being impatient, was pacing. Zoey was tossing a pokeball in the air. Brock was reading a cookbook. Ash was knocked out on the couch, snoring. Glameow was curled up in an armchair, napping. And Pikachu and Piplup were just staring out the window.

Suddenly, the Pokémon Center doors slid open. Everyone perked up, then groaned when they saw that it was just Paul.

"Oh, great."Paul said, sarcastically. "It's you."

"Paul,"Ash started. "Have you seen Dawn?"

"Why? Does she look different?"

"She's missing."Zoey said.

"Oh."He handed his pokeballs to Nurse Joy.

"That's all you can say?"Ash exclaimed, irritably.

"It's not my problem."Paul shrugged and left.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Mt. Coronet is where the pillar lies."Cyrus was saying. "The chain is almost complete. Now all we need is Mesprit of Lake Verity. Our scouts will have captured and have brought it here by daybreak. Also, we will be needing some of you to join Saturn on gathering more data on fully finding Spear Pillar…"

It went on like this for about two and a half hours. Finally, after the last grunt had left, Dawn felt safe to leave. She scurried out of the room and down the hall faster than a Dodrio.

After finishing the rest of her work, Dawn went to dinner. Over meatloaf and mashed potatoes, Dawn told Manda and Sara about what she had heard.

"What and where is Spear Pillar?"Manda asked.

"I don't know."Sara said. "But I heard that our boss wants to get rid of this world and create his own."

"Really?"Dawn asked, in disbelief.

"Really."Sara nodded. "Maybe that's what Spear Pillar's for."

"Maybe."Dawn murmured.

After finishing up the last few things on her list, Dawn headed to bed, exhausted. As she entered the room, she heard a gasp. On the bottom bunk of the bunk bed, sat Jupiter.

"Wow!"Jupiter exclaimed. "You're my roommate."

"Neat."Dawn said, tugging off the wig. Jupiter was definitely nicer than the other two commanders. "I guess we are."

"I'm sorry about how Mars was acting earlier."Jupiter said. "She can be a jerk a lot of the time. Especially to newcomers."

"It's okay."Dawn answered. "I guess the mean remarks came with the job."

After changing into her pajamas in the girls' change room, Dawn climbed up the ladder to the top bunk of the other bunk beds and soon fell asleep. She was once again whisked away to a crazy dream of the unknown.

Dawn was floating in a night sky. It was beautiful, yet eerie. And around her was every flying Pokémon imaginable. Altaria, Fearow, Pidgeotto, Vibrava, Salamence, Beedrill. You name it. There were even legendaries. Zapdos, Articuno, Moltres, Lugia, Celebi, Latias, Latios. The stars were glowing brighter now. Deoxys, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Shaymin(Sky Forme),

'Shaymin? Jirachi?' Dawn thought.' Shaymin could only be in Sky Forme during the day. And Jirachi could only come out every thousand years. Unless, there was so much imbalance in the world..'

Dawn's thoughts were cut off as she plummeted down into a lake. Lake Verity. Underwater, Dawn saw several hundred Pokémon clustered around a glowing cave. Whatever was in there was clear and spirit-like. As it rose up out of the water, Dawn rose with it. On the surface now, Dawn saw a young girl with blue hair and a Piplup standing near the lake.

Dawn gasped. It was her. Then, the dream changed. Dawn was now standing on a middle-age looking pillar.

"Spear Pillar!"Dawn exclaimed.

All of a sudden, Dialga and Palkia appeared out of nowhere. Then, out of a dark portal, Giratina appeared along with Darkrai and Cresselia. They were all fighting each other. They just kept on throwing attacks at each other, over and over again.

"No! Stop!"Dawn cried, as a hand grabbed her shoulder.

Dawn shot up in bed. "No!"

"Are you ok?"Jupiter asked, letting go of Dawn's shoulder. "You were talking and whimpering in your sleep."

Dawn nodded. "I'm fine."

"Okay."Jupiter climbed back down to the bottom bunk, where she offered to sleep.

Dawn laid back down, confused, tired, and absolutely scared.

Author's Note: I know it's a short chapter, but the next chapter will be quite long. I'll update after I get two reviews. So, please review. Hope everyone enjoyed. 


	4. The Lake Trio

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, but I do own this idea. Don't copy me.

Author's note: I hope you all our enjoying my story so far, and just so everyone knows there will not be any love shipping's at all until the last few chapters. And, I'm not doing any Dawn/Ash, Dawn/Paul, or Ash/May stuff, so forget it. By the way, I'm not sure if Ash ever really met Bill in the anime, and I have no idea if May or Max met him either, so let's just pretend that they did I guess. Overall, r& r, and please enjoy.

May pushed through the Veilstone Pokémon Center doors, followed by her long-time rival and close friend, Drew.

"Ash, I got your call."May said. "Dawn's really missing?"

Ash nodded. "For two days."

"Have the police or Officer Jenny found anything at all?" Drew asked.

"Not at all."Brock replied, shaking his head.

"Then let's go look around town."Drew said.

"Me and May can stay here in case Officer Jenny comes or something."Zoe said.

As soon as the guys left Dawn's childhood friend, Kenny, followed by his Prinplup, rushed in.

"Kenny, hey."Zoe greeted. "You heard about Dawn,huh?"

Kenny nodded. "Yeah. I just hope that Deedee's okay."

May couldn't help, but giggle at Kenny's nickname for Dawn, causing Kenny to slightly blush.

"We'll go on to help the others search." Kenny stated, before dumping his bags on the floor and leaving.

For about a half hour Zoe, May, May's Glaceon, and Zoe's Glameow did nothing but wait for the phone to ring or something. Suddenly, they heard a cry come from upstairs.

The girls and their Pokémon hurried up the stairs. Piplup (he flew once in the second episode of the tenth season) flew out of the room carrying a piece of paper in his beak. May read the words as she curiously took it from Piplup.

"It's a phone number!"May exclaimed. "Piplup, did you get this from Dawn's stuff?"

"Piplup."Piplup nodded.

May turned to Zoe. "Zoe, let's call this number."

The two girls waited patiently for someone to pick up. Finally, someone answered on the other line. "Hello?" It was Bill on the vision phone(whatever those phone things are called.) screen.

"Hello, Bill!"May exclaimed.

Bill looked quizzical for about a second. "Huh? Oh. Hey, May. How's it going?"

"Okay, I guess. Have you talked to our friend, Dawn recently?"

Now, Bill looked worried. "Well, um, no. Who's Dawn?"

"She's.."May began to say.

But, Zoe interrupted her. "You do know where she is. Where is she, Paul?"

Bill sighed in defeat. "Okay, Dawn told me to tell you that she'll be gone for a while. She also said no need to worry and to not look for her. She'll explain everything when she gets back."

Zoe, now looked confused. "Why can't you explain now?"

Bill, looking nervous, sweatdropped. "You guys.."

He was interrupted by the flashing of lights on his side.

"Whoops." Bill sighed in relief. "Experiment gone wrong. See you guys!" He waved.

"Wait, Bill!"May cried. But the screen went blank.

May turned to Zoe. "We need to get the guys, now."

* * *

The guys had split up into two groups. Ash, Kenny, and Barry went one way, and Brock and Drew went the opposite way. Ash and the other two decided to go look around the Veilstone Pokémon Gym. Maylene, the gym leader, was gone helping out in the search with her Lucario. So, they hurried to go see if Reggie, Paul's older brother knew anything.

As they entered the day care where Reggie lived and worked, they could hear rising voices coming from the living room.

"Isn't that Paul's voice?"Barry asked.

Ash nodded. "I think so."

They crept down the hallway, silently. In the living room, Paul and Reggie were having a heated discussion.

"Listen, Paul," Reggie began to say. "I'm sorry that you're mad and all, but don't blame me. Okay?"

"I never said that I was blaming you, Reggie." Paul replied, coolly. "But it's not my problem if she happens to be connected."

"Yes, it is our problem." Reggie insisted. "Cyrus is crazy and he might be planning something with her. You need to be there to help."

Paul shrugged. "Whatever."

"Your friend, Ash needs to be there, too."Reggie continued. "The lake guardians can't do it alone."

"How do you know all this stuff, anyway?"Paul asked.

"Dreams, Paul." Reggie replied. "Everyone connected to it all is experiencing this stuff. That way, we'll be prepared for what's to come."

"What do you mean?" Paul asked.

"What I mean is that we're meant to help. Get Dawn out of there before Cyrus realizes that she's there. He needs her power and memories to complete it all."

"Did the dreams tell you that?"

Reggie nodded. "Yeah, Paul, they did. And right now as we speak, Cyrus might have figured it out. As much as you hate him, he's not dumb, you know."

"Whatever."Paul muttered.

He then saw Ash and the others listening by the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Paul growled.

"Ash?" Reggie exclaimed. "Were you guys listening the whole time?"

Barry looked at Paul. "And to think that I used to be your fan!"

Paul groaned. "You guys are such dweebs." He quickly left the room and the place.

"Reggie? What do you mean by Cyrus wanting Dawn's power? I thought Cyrus was only a scientist. And do you know where Dawn is?"Ash asked.

"We'll find out soon ,Ash. I don't know where Dawn is, but we'll find out everything soon."

* * *

At lunch, Dawn sat with Sara and Manda as usual.

"How's the cleaning coming along?"Manda asked.

Dawn shrugged. "It's okay. A lot of work, but the head of the cleaners told me that I'll be promoted to Messenger, soon."

Sara nodded. "Being a Messenger is an easy job. All you have to do is take mail to people and make sure that the newspaper gets here."

"How can we get mail?"Dawn asked.

"Well, the older Messengers drive into town, disguised as a FedEx mail truck. The newsstands sell them the newspapers. Plus, we get news through the computers."

"Hooray for technology." Dawn replied. "Do you guys know at all why Mars is such a crab?"

Sara nodded. "She's been mean ever since Mercury left."

"Who's Mercury?"Dawn asked.

"He was the fourth commander."Manda explained. "And Mar's boyfriend."

"He left because he was tired of the boss's antics."Sara said. "He wanted Mars to come with him to Johto, to forget all about this, but Mars refused."

"So, he left?"Dawn asked in disabelief.

Sara nodded. "And ever since then, Mars has been sour to everyone. Poor Mars."

"Poor Mars? Poor us."Dawn said.

"Yeah."Manda agreed. "Mars is a jerk regardless of what Mercury did. She used to share my room with two other girls. Thank Arceus that she moved out once the building added a few more rooms."

"Ahem!" Said a voice from behind Dawn and Manda.

Sara gulped, seeing who it was.

Sure enough, it was Mars. "If you're done telling my life story, I think it'd be lovely if you reported to the mission room, pronto!"

Sara and Manda were out of the room in a flash. Mars turned to Dawn.

"And you, don't you have something to clean?"Mars asked, glaring.

"No. Not today." Dawn replied, glaring right back.

Mars handed Dawn an envelope, both of them still glaring. "Take the elevator to the sixth floor, and take this to the boss's office."

Dawn took the envelope and hurried out of the room.

Every time she passed a mirror, Dawn checked to make sure that her wig was in place. She really didn't want Cyrus recognizing her. Dawn hurried to the elevator and took it to the sixth floor. She hurried down the hall to Cyrus's office. Inside the office, it was large, and painted blue and white. Cyrus was turned away from Dawn in a rolling chair behind a large desk.

"Ummm, sir?" Dawn said calmly.

Cyrus immediately turned around to face her. He looked at her intently. "Yes?"

Dawn silently put the envelope on his desk. "Commander Mars wanted me to bring this to you."

Cyrus took the envelope. "Ahhh. Thank you."Dawn turned away to leave.

"Wait."Cyrus said.

Dawn's heart sank. She was so nervous, but she slowly turned back. "Yes?"

"What's your name?"He asked.

"It's Dawn." Dawn replied, without realizing what she was saying. Shoot, she thought, now he'll know who I am.

"Dawn."Cyrus repeated. "What a pretty name. A person should have high hopes with a name like that."He stood up and walked past Dawn to the door. "Follow me."

Dawn followed Cyrus, reluctantly down the long hallway and through a door marked, Lab. Inside, it was dark with several large test tubes holding Arceus knows what. Cyrus led Dawn through another doorway, into a room where several scientist were working with microscopes and computers. Cyrus then stopped in front of a door marked Authorized Personnel Only. He turned to Dawn.

"Dawn, do you understand that this room is confidential? Meaning only I and the commanders are allowed in. Anything you see cannot be repeated outside of this room, understood?"

Dawn nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good." He took a key out of his pocket, opened up the door, and flicked on the lights. "Close the door." He said, stepping inside.

Dawn closed the door behind her. She gasped at what she saw. Mesprit, Azelf, and Uxie. All three were connected to an individual container with suction cords attached to their frail bodies.

Cyrus grinned. "Astonishing, isn't it?" He walked closer to study them.

Dawn got closer, too, stopping in front of Mesprit.

"It's told in legends that if someone were to harm Azelf," Cyrus said, indicating the blue one. "That person would lose all willpower in 5 short days."

"Is it true?"Dawn asked.

Cyrus shrugged. "Who knows?" Cyrus turned to Uxie, the yellow one that always had it's mysterious eyes shut. "They also say that if you look into the eyes of Uxie, you will lose all memory in 3 short days."

"What about Mesprit?" Dawn asked, reaching out to touch the pink legendary.

"Whoever touches the body of Mesprit will lose all emotion in 1 short day." Cyrus replied.

Dawn quickly withdrew her hand, but she reached out again, happy to show some comfort by stroking Mesprit's head.

"They're immobilized to allow us to create the Red Chain." Cyrus continued.

"What's that?" Dawn asked.

"It's a chain of DNA that we extracted from the tails of Mesprit, Azelf, and Uxie. Then, with the chain and the Adamant and Lustrous Orb, we shall go on to Spear Pillar and bring forth Dialga and Palkia. Giratina will soon follow from the Reverse World, and we shall destroy this world and createnour own."

"That's what you're doing?" Dawn gasped.

Cyrus nodded. "Yes, it is Dawn." He handed her a key. "This is a spare key that controls everything in this building. It also opens every door here. Guard it with your life."

Dawn took the key. "Yes, sir."

. . . . . . .

"What exactly do we need the girl for, sir?" Saturn asked.

"She's more important to our plans than you think." Cyrus replied.

"She seems pretty ordinary to me."Mars said, irritated.

"Well, looks can be deceiving, now, can't they, Mars?" Cyrus replied.

"I think she's sweet."Jupiter said. "Strange, but sweet."

"Whatever."Mars groaned.

"Even so, keep an eye on her, all three of you." Cyrus ordered.

Author's Note: Wow. So, Paul has some strange secrets. Dawn might be important for what's to come. And Cyrus has the Lake Legendaries. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to R & R! I'll update as soon as I can, so stay tuned.


	5. Invading HQ

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Here it goes. I do not own Pokémon. Oh, well. That's life.

"Dawn contacted Bill before she disappeared."May said. "Could she be in Kanto?"

Brock shrugged. "Why would she do that?"

"Well, Reggie and Paul know something. They've been acting suspicious ever since we heard them talking yesterday."Kenny said. "I'd really like to know what's going on."

. . . . .

For the past few days of being on Team Galactic, Dawn had been doing good, if you forget the zany dreams and the fact that Cyrus had actually entrusted the skeleton key in to her hands. But, if you forgot about the obvious it was all okay. Plus, Dawn was now a Messenger instead of a Janitor.

While walking down the hall, looking for people to give the mail to, Dawn caught Saturn's eye. Saturn had been looking at her strange ever since she had joined, and lately, it was starting to get frustrating. But, before she could say anything about it, she was called to the messenger office.

"Take these bills to the control room."The messenger manager instructed her.

"Got it!"Dawn hurried down the stairs to the control room, which was basically underground.

The control room was a small room with several mechanics and security guards. Here, they made sure that everyone was working and they watched to make sure that none of the machinery was malfunctioning. One security TV showed the outside of the building, probably to make sure that no intruders could get in.

"More bills."One of the mechanics grunted, taking them from Dawn. "Honestly, you would think that Cyrus was making sure that they were paid. This is money out of our pockets."

The others grunted in agreement. Past the workers, Dawn noticed something strange on one of the TVs. There appeared to be two guys walking around with Arcanine. But they weren't grunts, they were police officers.

. . . . . . .

At the Pokémon Center, a police officer, who looked beaten up rushed in.

"Officer Reed!"Nurse Joy gasped. "What happened?"

"Team Galactic! In the woods!"Officer Reed gasped. "My two colleagues were in the woods and I heard them scream, so I ran to get them. But I was attacked by Golbat and I saw dozens of Galactic people. And I ran!"

Kenny jumped up. "I'll go get Officer Jenny!"

But Officer Jenny was already running through the doors. "We're evacuating the city."

"Why?!"Everyone exclaimed.

"We found Team Galactic's base in the woods. Two officers ran out gasping about it, and we caught one of the grunts who was chasing them. You all need to leave town."

"But, we can help you guys."Ash said.

"Pika, Pi!"Pikachu cried.

Officer Jenny shook her head. "You're just kids. Me, my squad, and Maylene are going to stop them."

"But..!"Ash argued.

"Please, Ash, just leave, please."Officer Jenny quickly left. Paul hurried into the Pokémon Center followed by Reggie.

"Ash, you and your friends better come."Reggie said.

"We're not leaving without a fight."Barry protested.

"Neither are we."Paul said. Everyone looked at him. "We need to get in the base, and we might need your help, for once."

Everyone looked at him, shocked at his words. Since Nurse Joy was busy tending to Officer Reed, they were able to leave, undetected.

Back at Galactic HQ, Dawn hurried up the stairs, scared. Both of the officers had escaped from the Golbat, and now the police were all surrounding the building. On the way to the meeting room, Dawn met up with Sara.

"Where's Manda?"Dawn asked.

Sara shook her head. "She chased after the police. We think she was captured."

"What?"Dawn exclaimed. "Shouldn't we go after her and save her?"

"We can't get out of here. Police are all over the place, and they're probably going to enter in any minute. We have to hurry to the roof. There are supposed to be helicopters for escaping."

They both hurried up the stairs. Suddenly, Pidgeot and Staraptors were ordered to use Gust on the building. As the building leaned over, Dawn fell off the stairs. She was caught by some guy with a Toxicroak. It was Commander Saturn.

He set her back on the ground. "Are you okay?"

Dawn nodded. "Yeah."

"Let's go." Saturn led them up the stairs to the third floor.

Every grunt, scientist, Messenger, and the other two commanders were swarming there. Jupiter was trying to get them all to hurry, while Mars was shrieking about them moving out of the way. Finally, they were all up the stairs. Sara quickly followed., but as Dawn was about to head up, the flying Pokémon used Gust again. Jupiter and Saturn hung on to the stair rail, but Mars was about to fall through the window. Thinking fast, Dawn grabbed a hose that was connected to the wall(the ones for fires) and grabbed Mars by the hand.

As soon as the Gust stopped, a voice on a megaphone pitched up. "All of you better exit the building or the next Gust will be even stronger."

Back to Ash and the others…

Ash, Reggie, Paul, Barry, Kenny, Zoe, Drew, and May let out all of their Pokémon. Flying Pokémon like Ash's Staraptor and Drew's Flygon flew ahead. Once they got to the heart of the woods, they saw the building surrounded by police. Plus, their were a bunch of Flying types using Gust on the place. Ash and the others snuck around to behind the building, undetected because of all the commotion. As soon as the Gust had ended, they hurried through the back door.

"Where do we go now?"May asked out loud as they entered the second floor.

"You kids will be leaving through the window."Said a malicious voice.

They spun around to face Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, and a Grunt who looked very familiar.

"Saturn," They heard Jupiter whisper. "Get the girl upstairs to the Boss. We'll hold them off."

Saturn nodded, and he and the girl hurried up the stairs.

"Hey!"Ash cried. He followed after them, avoiding the other two. Paul and Kenny ran after him.

"You jerks!"Mars cried. She turned to the remaining ones. "I guess we'll have fun with you guys."

Author's Note: Well I hope this was interesting for everyone. I'll update after I get 3 reviews. R & R people. If you get bored waiting for an update, check out my other story and check out Darth Brain's Pokémon story, it's really good.


	6. Getting Out

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This is it for the disclaimer. I do not own Pokémon, but if I get rich I'll buy it from the owners.

"Hey! Stop!"Ash cried, running after them.

Paul groaned. "Why the heck do you think they'll stop because you told them to?"

"Shut up, Paul."Kenny said. "Prinplup use BubbleBeam!"

Saturn turned and threw two pokeballs. "Toxicroak, stop it with Poison Jab! And Golbat, use Wing Attack!"

Toxicroak threw the Bubble Beam back and Golbat used Wing Attack, inflicting damage on the other's Pokémon with a tornado of poison and water.

Saturn and the girl hurried up yet another flight of stairs. The girl, Dawn in disguise, couldn't believe the situation that she was in. Finally, they were on the sixth floor, headed to the secret lab, with no doubt. As they ran, Dawn grasped the key in her hand.

Dawn quickly opened the lab door with the key, shaky and nervous. She and Saturn quickly entered, shortly followed by Ash, Paul, and Kenny. The place was deserted, with no geeky scientists or anything. As they ran across the room, Dawn got the key ready for the last door.

Then, Kenny cried out. "Tangela(alright, I know that Kenny doesn't have one in the anime! I'm just giving him a Tangela!) , use Vine Whip!"

Tangela's Vine Whip grabbed hold of Dawn's leg, causing her to trip. As she hit the ground, the Team Galactic wig fell off, revealing her long blue locks. Ash and Kenny gasped, while Paul didn't look too surprised.

"Dawn!"Kenny exclaimed, not calling her by her nickname for once. "You're with Team Galactic?"

"Dawn?"Ash still looked dazed. "But, why?"

"Piplup!"Piplup ran over and jumped into Dawn's arms.

"I can explain!"Dawn exclaimed, standing up.

"Can you, Dawn, can you really?"All five of them spun around to see Cyrus standing there. "I see that you've all made it here safely."

"Hello, Cyrus."Paul said.

"Paul. I didn't recognize you. Where's Reggie?"

"He didn't want to see you, Dad!"Paul glared, angrily.

"Dad?" Dawn, Ash, and Kenny cried out. Even Saturn looked a little amused.

"That's right."Paul said. "Cyrus, the boss of Team Galactic, was our father."

"And I still am."Cyrus said. "I'm not dead."

"You might as well be."Paul muttered.

Cyrus shrugged. "That's your opinion, son."

"Don't call me 'son' "Paul growled.

Cyrus, ignoring Paul's smart remarks, turned to Dawn. "Very nice to bring your friends here. You wanted to show them the Lake Trio, I assume."

"Assuming makes an ass out of you not me."Paul remarked, looking mad.

Cyrus ignored Paul, once again and pushed the red button that revealed Mesprit, Azelf and Uxie. The boys, even Paul gasped. There was a lock where the key that Dawn had could release them.

"You're free to let them go, Dawn."Cyrus stated, stepping away. "I already have the Red Chain completed and put away until needed."

Dawn took the key out of her pocket and looked at Cyrus, trying to figure out if this could be a trap of some kind.

"Or you can join us, officially."Cyrus added. "It's up to you. And young minds like yourself are needed in this mission."

Dawn shook her head. "I would never do that."She quickly hurried over to the lock, inserted the key and turned it. The containments opened easily, and the three Pokémon, slowly got out. They bowed their heads in gratitude to Dawn and quickly teleported away one by one, Mesprit being the last to do so, as he intently studied Dawn.

Cyrus shrugged. "It was your choice."He walked past the four kids, patting Paul on the shoulder before exiting the room. He was soon followed by Saturn.

"So, Cyrus is your dad?"Kenny exclaimed.

Suddenly, the building gave a jolt, sending them falling into the wall.

"We can all talk later. For now, let's get out of here."Dawn said. "Come on!"

They followed her out of the lab and down the hall. They hurried down two flights of stairs to find the fourth floor on fire.

"What happened?"Ash exclaimed.

"They're trying to scare the cops away!"Paul shouted. "Let's get out of here!"

They continued to look for the exit, avoiding the fire. Piplup, Prinplup, and Buizel tried to extinguish the fire as much as they could. They gave up seeing as the flames kept coming back. Finally, they made it to the first floor, but the ceiling caved in, separating Dawn from the others.

"Dawn! Deedee!"Kenny cried out.

"I'm alright!"Dawn cried, choking on the smoke. "I'll find another way out. Get out of here. Hurry!"

Alone, Dawn ran, tiredly through the first floor looking for anything like a window. She kept running, even after her body told her to slow down from the smoke's fumes. She then collapsed on the floor, close to a back door. A shield, like the move Protect, appeared around Dawn protecting the girl from further harm. A tall figure with blue hair entered through the back door.

Through the smoke the guy could slightly make out Dawn. He rushed over and picked her up in his arms. He quickly ran back through the door and in to a grassy field. He carried her close enough to the crowd of gathered news people and police, but not too close where he'd be discovered. He set her on the ground and quickly hurried off through the forest.

Paramedics and Chansey hurried over to Dawn, followed by Ash and the others who made it out in time. The man continued to run through the forest until he came to a clearing with a single helicopter in it. He entered the helicopter tha t a Galactic grunt was steering. The guy sat down neara window and next to Mars and Jupiter.

"Did you do what you had to do in there, Saturn?"Mars asked him.

Saturn nodded. "Yes."

"What did you need to get?"Jupiter asked.

Saturn shrugged. "Never mind."

To himself he thought. "She's too young to have to do this. But when the time comes, she may be prepared. Good thing I saved her. After all, I'm a guard."

Author's Note: So the Lake Trio were set free, and it turns out that Saturn's not such a bad guy. So what's a Guard? You'll find out soon. I'll update after I receive three reviews. As usual, R and R!


	7. Reflecting

Chapter 7

Author's Note: Just so you people know, Dawn is never wearing that skimpy outfit in any of my fics. So, imagine her wearing jeans and her "dress" that she usually wears is actually a shirt. I know that in Japan it's okay for kids to dress like that, but while I'm in America, she's wearing appropriate clothing for a ten year old!

Dawn sat in her room in the Pokémon Center, thinking about the events that had occurred recently. Well, for starters, she had joined Team Galactic for about a week, she became friends with Jupiter, was entrusted with a key, saved the Lake Trio with the key, was caught in a fire, found out that Paul's dad was Cyrus, was saved by a mysterious stranger, had been tended to by paramedics, was questioned by cops, had told the real reason why she joined Galactic, had reassured her mother that there was no need to worry, and had been receiving the same eerie dreams.

It had been two days since the Galactic building incident, and slowly things were getting back to normal. Paul was back to his usual sarcastic self. Barry was back to idolizing Paul. And Ash was back to arguing with Paul. One thing that hadn't changed was that everyone was still here. Even /may Drew hadn't returned to Johto.

"I wonder what this is all going to add up to?"Dawn wondered, knowing for sure that this wasn't the end of anything yet.

Zoe and May pushed through the door, just then.

"Are you doing okay, Dawn?"May asked. May was now back to being her bubbly self, but she still had concern in her voice.

Dawn nodded. "Of course. No need to worry, right?"

Zoe also looked concerned. "Dawn, you've been whimpering in your sleep lately. Are you sure that everything's alright?" The usually confident and helpful Zoe was also concerned.

"Really, guys."Dawn claimed. "I've just been having some nightmares. That's all."

"Alright."May grabbed her purse off the chair in the room. "Let's go shopping!"

"Huh?"Zoe and Dawn asked in unison.

"Shopping. There's going to be a festival at this really old town near Mt. Coronet."May explained. "This town is as old as Celestic town. The festival is in honor of Mt. Coronet still being around."

Zoe shook her head. "Not today, May. I've got a contest that I need to practice for. How about we go shopping for clothes tomorrow?"

Dawn felt unsure about it all. "Yeah, let's go tomorrow."

May looked a little crestfallen, but she nodded. "Alright."

Ash and the guys were lounging around the Pokémon Center. Drew was outside, practicing for a contest with his Roserade and Absol. Paul was also outside, and he was actually helping Barry with his training. He had said that he'd be embarrassed if one of his fans did poorly, and that he just felt like helping. Ash was out watching them practice with Pikachu, Prinplup, and Kenny, neither of them really watching the battle as much as they were reflecting.

'I wonder how Deedee's doing?'Kenny thought. 'I hope she's doing okay.'

'I can't believe that Cyrus is actually Paul's father!'Ash thought. 'What's next? Is Giovanni now my Dad?"

Hiding in the bushes, watching the battles and wondering when to strike were Team Rocket, or at least, Jessie, James, and Meowth's team, and could you really call them Team Rocket? They had been there near the Team Galactic building and had seen most of what had happened.

"Looks like the blue haired twerpette isn't as goody- goody as we suspected."Jessie said. "But why would she join those crossdressing freaks and not us? At least our clothing has style!"

"Seriously, Jessie,"Meowth said. " You need to chill."

"Don't tell me to chill!"Jessie screeched.

Paul and Barry stopped their battle.

"Did you hear something, Paul?"Barry asked.

Paul nodded. "Yeah, I did. Torterra, use Earthquake, directed at that bush!"

"Torterra!"Torterra cried. He made the ground start to tremble. Finally, Team Rocket flew in to the sky.

"We're blasting off again!"Three voices cried.

Dawn, decided to go for a walk, not to go join another team or anything, but to actually walk around. She exited the Pokémon Center and started walking to a close by park. Dawn went over to the swing set and sat down, to think. She didn't see the tall figure until it sat down on the swing next to her.

"Hi, Dawn."Reggie greeted. "Okay, if I join you?"

Dawn nodded. "Sure."

They swung, silently for several minutes, then Reggie broke the silence by talking.

"Dawn, do you have a father?"He asked.

"Huh? No, my Mom says that he died in a car accident."Dawn answered. "Before that, he left us to do some stuff, why?"

Reggie shrugged. "Just wondering. How many dreams have you had in total?"

"Huh, how did you know?"Dawn hadn't told anyone except for Zoe and May about the dreams.

"Because, I've been having some strange ones, too."Reggie said. "Everyone who is connected to what is to happen is having strange dreams or visions."

"How do you know? And what does that mean?"Dawn asked.

"My mother told me before she died. She learned all of this from Cyrus, after Paul was born."Reggie said. "I don't really understand it myself, but you need to listen to your dreams, Dawn. You play a major part in the future." He stood up.

"What part do you play?"Dawn asked.

"I'm a Guard."And he walked away, leaving Dawn with more things to think of.

Author's Note: This was a short chapter, and the next one will also be short, but the one after that will be long. If anyone gets the connection, PM me! R and R people!


	8. Shopping

Chapter 8

Note: In case anyone's confused, I'm posting the age that everyone is in this fic.

Ash-11 or 12

Brock-17 or 18

Misty (yes, she'll be appearing)-12

May-11

Dawn-10

Kenny-10

Paul-11 or 12

Reggie-17 or 18

Gary (he will be in it)-12

Max (he'll be in it with a certain wish legendary)-8 or 9

Zoey-11

Barry-10 or 11

Drew-11

Harley (him too)-like 16 I guess

Solidad(her too)-17

Adults:

Professor Oak and Rowan-67

Professor Elm-39

Professor Birch-35

Cyrus-( I know that it says 27 on his profile on , but in this he's 39, besides, he looks 40)

Saturn-25

Jupiter-24

Mars-24

Charon (he might appear)-65

Joanne-Well, like 35, I guess.

Norman and Carol-35

Brock's parents- (forgot their names)-41

Delia-35

Any other major adults or kid characters will be posted if needed.

Chapter 8

"May! Stop pulling me!"Zoe cried as May pulled both her and Dawn through the Veilstone city department store.

"Why? So that you can run off?"May asked, knowing the answer.

"I know that I will!"Dawn cried.

May stopped pulling and turned to Dawn. "I thought that you liked shopping, Dawn."

Dawn nodded. "I do, May, really. But, I'm just not in the mood today."

"Neither am I."Zoe joined in. "I've been having all these strange dreams lately."

Dawn looked surprised. "You did?"

Zoe nodded. "Yeah. There was the big, bright pink thing destroying everything, and there was this really giant bubble full of destroyed objects, and I saw someone climbing up a tree to grab this small Pokémon that was letting out all this power."

May gasped. "Me too! Except in my dream, every single legendary imaginable was fighting. It was really scary."

'Everyone who is connected will experience one type of dream or another.' The words that Reggie had said a day before echoed in Dawn's head.

"But, what does that mean?"Dawn thought aloud. She was taken out of her as May started pulling her and Zoe again, into the elevator.

As soon as the elevator reached the 2nd floor, which carried clothes and other things , May let out her Blaziken.

"Don't bother escaping."May warned, as her Blaziken started pumping up his muscles.

In the dress section, May just kept on grabbing random stuff and throwing on Zoe, ordering her to try it on. Dawn wandered slowly away to go check out the book section. In the booksection, she spotted a silver book with a picture of a Rayquaza carrying a Pichu, Absol, Squirtle, and Cyndaquil up into the sky.

"Pokepals book 9: The Sky, Sea, and Land!"Dawn cried out excitedly, reaching out to grab it. But a tall thin young woman wearing sunglasses and a scarf over her hair grabbed it and was about to walk away.

"Hey!"Dawn cried out, grabbing the young woman by her coat sleeve. Without trying to use much force, the woman fell down.

Her scarf and sunglasses fell off. The scarf revealed long bubble gum pink hair. Dawn cried out, knowing exactly who it was. Jupiter!

Jupiter quickly covered Dawn's mouth, stifling her cries. Manda, wearing a T shirt and jeans, no wig, ran over to see what was going on.

"Are you ok, Jupiter?"Manda asked. "Dawn!"

"Please, Dawn, don't be so loud."Jupiter took her hand away.

"Manda, I thought the police caught you."Dawn said.

"Oh please, those cops couldn't keep me. I'm only twelve. Besides, Jupiter came in with a brown wig, and pretended to be my non-minor sister, so they let me go."

"Are you guys still with Team Galactic?"Dawn asked.

Manda shook her head. "I'm done with them. They didn't even bother to break me out."

Jupiter, on the other hand, nodded. "I need to stay."

"But, why?"Dawn asked.

"I can't leave Mars. We've been best friends since the third grade."Jupiter explained.

"Why are you here now?"

Jupiter blushed. "The new Pokepals trilogy book is out. I couldn't leave without it."

"Jupiter, where's it all going to happen?"Dawn asked, seriously.

"Huh? Oh, Dawn."Jupiter sighed. "You're too young to be getting mixed up in all of this. Besides, Saturn says you play a bigger role than that so.."

"Wait!"Dawn interrupted. "What do you people mean by that? And what's a Guard?"

Jupiter shrugged. "I can't tell you what a Guard is, because I'm just a Supporter."

"And, I'm one of the Hopes."Manda grinned. "We can only tell you our roles, but not yours. You need to tell us your own role."

"But, I don't know!"Dawn cried. "I didn't ask for this."

"We didn't ask for it either, but a Cresselia and a Xatu came in our dreams and warned us of our roles and of what's going to happen."Manda continued. "Hopes give power to the real Chosen One by hoping."

Dawn grinned. "That must be Ash. He saved the world before with Lugia."

Manda shook her head. "It should be him, since he's older. I wish so much that it did not choose you."

"What is it?"Jupiter now looked surprised. "How do you know all this stuff, Manda?"

"Okay, fine."Manda turned back to Dawn. "Azelf has a message for you. When you reach the town's festival, ask for the Old Felda. She is said to be the oldest woman alive in Sinnoh, who was here when it first happened."

"What? Okay."Dawn nodded, still a little confused.

Jupiter and Manda turned away and left. Glameow and Piplup ran over to Dawn, obviously looking for her. Dawn followed the two Pokémon back to the dressing room, where May and Zoe were all dressed up. Zoe, hair still short and scruffy, wore a knee length green, spaghetti strapped dress with black leggings, and gold sandals.

"I can't believe that I'm wearing this."Zoe groaned. "Why can't I just wear a suit?"

May shook her head. "You're a girl, Zoe. Act like one!"

May was dressed in a bridesmaid type dress. It was pink and long with sequins all over the skirt area.

"I love this one!"May remarked, twirling around.

Soon, Dawn was dressed up, too. Hers was a little frilly, but still cute. It was royal blue and had the skirt twirled when she spun around. With puffed sleeves and two blue ribbons in her hair, she looked cute.

"Nice one."May commented. "It brings out your eyes."

The three girls walked out of the department store with their bags, each with a different expression on their face. May's looked flushed and happy. Dawn's looked confused and worried. And Zoe's looked, well like she really dreaded the festival.

Saturn watched the three young girls leave from the department store second floor window, keeping a close eye on the girl with blue hair.

Author's note: Like I said before, this was going to be a short chapter. After I get 4 reviews, I'll update, so I hope everyone enjoyed. In the next chapter, couples will start appearing.


	9. Truth

Chapter 9

Note: Okay, this chapter doesn't exactly have couples, but you can tell that there will be couples. Here are two obvious shippings that will be used later. Contestshipping and Brock/Holly, if you don't know who Holly is check Bulbapedia or you'll have to watch the last few episodes of season ten. Anyway, enjoy!

Dawn was having another weird dream again. Except, instead of going to see scene after scene of fighting, she was just floating around, when she heard a voice.

"Hello, Dawn."The voice said. "I hope that you've been making sense of the dreams."

"Who are you?"Dawn asked.

"I am Azelf, the being of willpower."Azelf said. "I have been using Cresselia to get into your dreams."

"You're the one in Lake Valor, right?"

Azelff nodded. "Yes. A few years ago, a Xatu contacted me through my mind, and told me that a new chosen one had been selected. Many believe that Ash was the one, because his name was in the prophecy."

"So, Ash isn't the chosen one?"Dawn asked.

"Only time will tell, Dawn."Azelf said.

. . . . . . .

The next morning, the large group took a bus to the town called Valewood, the oldest town in Sinnoh, besides Celestic town. After getting a few rooms in the Pokémon Center, everyone left to do their own thing. Paul, who was surprisingly still in the group, left to go and train some more, followed by Ash, Barry, Drew, and Kenny. Reggie, who had decided to come for the festival, went to go check out the stores with Brock. And May, Zoe, and Dawn left to go see where the festival would take place.

"This place has old ruins, just like Celestic town."Zoe said. "Which do you think is older?"

"This is definitely the oldest town in Sinnoh."A voice answered.

The three girls spun around to see a pretty woman who looked about seventeen. She had dark blond hair and indigo blue eyes. Beside her, was a Sunflora.

"Sorry for scaaring you."She said. "I'm Myra."

"Oh, I'm Zoe."Zoe replied. "And this is May and Dawn."

"Do you live here, Myra?"Dawn asked.

Myra nodded. "Yes, I do. I'm guessing that you girls are here for the festival."

May nodded. "You bet."

"Neat, I'm going, too."Myra said. "The only time of year that we get a lot of visitors is when the festival's around. Everyone believes that Celestic town is the oldest."

"Does the oldest woman in Sinnoh live here?"May asked.

Myra nodded. "She's my great grandmother. Her name is Old Felda."

Dawn gasped, remembering Manda's instructions. "Do you think that we could meet her?"

Myra looked pleased. "Sure. Granny always likes visitors."

"How old is she really?"May asked, as they followed Myra.

"She won't tell anyone, but she's over a hundred and fifty years old."

"Whoa!"Zoe and Dawn cried in unison.

. . . . . .

"Grotle, use Energy Ball!"Ash called.

"Fight it off with Hydro Cannon, Empoleon!"Barry called.

The two attacks were suddenly blocked off by a Water Gun.

"What the?"Ash cried out. "What's the big idea?"

A Politoed jumped out of the bushes, followed by a twelve year old girl with orange hair tied up in a high ponytail.

"You haven't changed a bit, Ash."The girl said, grinning.

"Misty!"Ash exclaimed. "Great to see you, but what are you doing in Sinnoh?"

"Valewood sent me a letter asking me if I wanted to come to the festival, since I'm a gym leader."Misty replied.

* * *

"Granny, we have visistors."Myra said to an elderly, bent over woman, as they entered a small house.

"Hello, I am called Old Felda."The woman said. She looked at the three girls and smiled. "Five Guards protect the chosen one, fifty Supporters give the chosen one strength, and three Hopes will guide the one there."

"Huh? What does that mean?"May asked.

Old Felda smiled. "When the world was imbalanced the last time, it was one hundred and fifty years ago. I was twenty seven at the time, and the chosen one was a young man named Benjy. He was my husband."

Myra shook her head. "Granny, they were interested in the history, not the myths."

"Myra, do not deny it."Old Felda said. "As a Supporter, you shall witness and help. Everyone connected is experiencing these dreams. Since the problem wasn't solved many years ago, it will be solved now, with new people."

"What happened to your husband?"Dawn asked.

"He died."Old Felda replied. "He couldn't find the solution so he told Arceus to take his life to restore the land. Then, Arceus told me that the earth would be united for a hundred and fifty years, then a new chosen one would be born. My role is the Wise One. I must let the chosen one know of what is to come."

"Is it true?"Dawn asked.

Old Felda nodded. "Of course it is, Dawn. But, now, the chosen will be different. Instead of there being there will be two, I believe. But no one knows for certain."

"Is the chosen one a boy or a girl?"Zoe asked.

"It has always been a boy."Old Felda answered. "You were a good choice for a Supporter, Zoe."

"Wait! How do you know our names?"Dawn asked.

"I know the names of everyone who is connected. Your friends Misty, Brock, Ash, Paul, Barry, Drew, Reggie, and more are connected. I do not understand why the Chosen One is just a child. No older than fourteen."

Author's note: Okay, this wasn't long. But the next few chapters should be. Anyway, R and R people.


	10. Flashbacks and more Dreams

Chapter 10

Note: I hope that everyones enjoying the fic so far. If you think you get whats going on, PM me, and I'll answer three questions that you have about the fic, if you're right.

Dawn tossed and turned in her sleep. She kept thinking about what Old Felda had said. Was Ash the Chosen One? Or maybe Paul? Who knew? After a while, Dawn drifted to the land of dreams. Her first dream was familiar in many ways. She was in her home in Twinleaf town, but it looked different. Dawn started walking, when she realized how short she was.

Dawn dashed to a mirror, and gasped. She looked about four.

"But, why?"She heard her mother's cries coming from the kitchen. Dawn hurried to see what was wrong in her four year old legs.

"We've been over this before, Johanne."Another voice replied. A man voice. "I need to leave for business."

"And when will you be back?"Johanne asked, sobbing.

The man shrugged. "A few months, I suppose."

"What was the point of you getting married!"Johanne cried. "You don't even pay attention to me or Dawn."

"That's what you think!"The man cried. "You sound just like everyone else. I'm making a breakthrough discovery!"

The two finally noticed that Dawn was standing in the doorway, listening.

"Dawn, honey, how long were you there?"Johanne asked.

"A while."Dawn answered, in a little girl voice.

The man, Dawn's father, picked up his briefcase and headed to the door. "I'll write when I can."

"If you leave now, you can never come back."Johanne said, reaching for Dawn.

The man shrugged and exited the door. Four year old Dawn dashed after him crying.

"Daddy, don't go!"She cried, grabbing on to him. "Was I bad?"

The man patted her on the head. "No, Dawn, you didn't. Daddy just has some things to do."

A young man stepped out of a black van that pulled up. "Boss, are you ready?"

"Yes."The man stood up. He looked back down at Dawn. "Remember, Dawn, if you were a boy, I would've named you Dusk."

Dawn nodded. "Okay, Daddy."

The dream ended, and another one began. Dawn saw herself, seven years old now, playing with a seven year old Kenny near Lake Verity.

"When I grow up, I'm gonna be a coordinator!"Kenny shouted. "And I'll have a Piplup!"

"Copycat! I'm going to be a coordinator, too. Just like my Mom!"Dawn boasted.

"Okay, Deedee."Kenny smirked.

"Don't call me that ,Kenny!" Dawn cried.

"Alright, Deedee."Kenny smirked, again.

Dawn charged at him, but Kenny quickly moved out of the way, and Dawn fell in to the lake.

"Help! I can't swim!"Dawn cried, before falling deep into the lake.

"Deedee!"Kenny cried. "I mean Dawn!"

Ten year old Dawn went down into the lake as well, watchimg her younger self as her small seven year old body fell deeper. Suddenly, a sort of spirit like thing swam over to the seven year old. Young Dawn rose up, out of the water. Her body floated down gently onto the grass. Kenny still stood, astounded at what he saw.

"Help!"Kenny cried. "Somebody, we need help!"

Professor Rowan, a couple of his assistants, Kenny's mother, and Dawn's mother hurried to the lake. One of the assistants, named Aidan, picked Dawn up and carried her away from the lake, with Johanna. Professor Rowan let Kenny explain what happened.

The dream ended. Another dream/ flashback began.

This time, seven year old Dawn lay in bed, looking sick.

"She just has a fever or something."Johanne explained, talking on the phone. "As a doctor, do you do house calls?"

Johanne's back was turned away from the bed, so she didn't see the three spirit like creatures that surrounded Dawn, and began to glow. When Johanne turned around, the creatures were gone, and Dawn was sitting up in bed.

This dream, once again ended, and Dawn woke up.

"What strange dreams."Dawn murmured. She got out of bed and slipped on her jacket and shoes. Careful, not to disturb Zoe, Misty, or May who were asleep, she slipped out of the room and the Pokémon Center.

Dawn was glad to see that Valewood had a park, so she went and sat down on the swings. After a few minutes, a short figure came and sat down on the swing next to her.

"Hey, twerpette."The person said.

Dawn turned to the person. "Meowth? Let me guess, Team Rocket's here too."

Meowth shrugged. "I guess so. Jessie and James are asleep, and something told me to come and talk to you."

"Are you having dreams, too?"Dawn asked.

Meowth nodded. "All three of us are experiencing dreams."

"Do you know what it means?"

Meowth shook his head. "Not really, just that you twerps have roles in whatever happens."

Dawn nodded. "I guess so."

Author's Note: Yet another short chapter. Anyway, please R and R, and PM me if you know what's going on.


	11. The Festival

Chapter 11

Author's Note: This will be a pretty long chapter.

"So, how do I look?"Misty asked. Her dress for the festival/ball was sort of like a mermaid dress in aquamarine and green colors.

"It looks good, Misty."May commented, spinning around in her own dress. "We should go get our hair done."

Zoe backed away. "Uh, how bout we don't and we said we did?"

Dawn giggled. "Zoe, your hair's too short to worry about that."

May rolled her eyes. "Act like girls."

"And, why do girls need to be so girly all the time, May?"Misty asked, being known as the "Tomboyish Mermaid" and all.

May shrugged. "They just do. Come on, the celebration will be in less than an hour."

Shortly, all four girls were dressed in their outfits. Outside, it was turning into night as the girls left the Pokémon Center, followed by the boys, all seven of them dressed in different colored tuxedos. They swiftly walked down to where the festivities were now beginning.

"It's beautiful!"May exclaimed.

And it really was. There were lights streamed all over the place, with stands selling food and drinks. There was a band playing on a stage, and a large, wide circle where people were dancing. There was even an orchestra.

"At least we know that we're not over dressed."Drew smirked.

"Shut it, Drew."May growled.

Ash, Barry, and Kenny left to go eat some food at the refreshment table, while May grabbed Drew's hand, and pulled him over to go and dance. Myra, dressed in an orange sun dress, hurried over to Zoe and Dawn.

"Hey, you guys."She said. " Nice seeing you and your friends at the festival."

"Thanks, Myra."Dawn said, when Brock suddenly cut in.

"It's so nice to meet you, too!"Brock cried. "With your ravishing beauty that makes you who you..!"

"Croakgunk!"Croakgunk did the usual and Poison Jabbed Brock. He fell to the floor as Croakgunk dragged the unconscious Brock away.

"Anyway," Zoe began to say, awkwardly, and desperately trying to change the subject. "How is your great grandmother?"

"Old Felda is fine. Her stories are a little weird, but they may be true."

"Hey, look."Dawn said. "There's Cynthia."

"Cynthia, as in Sinnoh champion?"Zoe and Myra asked.

Dawn nodded. "She's coming this way."

Sure enough, Cynthia, her pale blond hair pinned up, wearing a long gauzey green dress, walked over. "Hello, Dawn. Long time, no see."

"Hey, Cynthia. This is my friend Zoe, and Myra."

"Pleased to meet you all."Cynthia smiled. "Most of us Gym Leaders and Elite Four champs are here. I suppose that's Misty over there. The Gym Leader of Cerulean city, am I correct?"

Dawn nodded. "That's right. She's a pretty good friend of ours, along with Brock also being a Gym Leader."

Across the floor, Misty was staring at how Drew and May were dancing happily. She looked at Ash, who was being a boy, and joking around about who could eat the most food. Misty waltzed right over to them, grabbed Ash by the arm, ignoring his cries of alarm she pulled him onto the dance floor, and practically ordered him to dance.

"Come, on, Misty, be reasonable."Ash said, trying to escape. "I'm not the greatest dancer."

"Ash, just dance."Was Misty's reply.

Dawn looked towards the remaining boys to dance with. She couldn't possibly dance with Barry. He was so impatient, that he'd be a disaster. Kenny, would just keep calling her Deedee, and then make up some embarrassing stories when she messed up. Dawn then noticed Paul, standing alone on a corner, looking very bored. Dawn got up the courage, and walked over to him.

"Want to dance?"She asked.

"Huh?"Paul looked really surprised. "Why are you asking me? Go ask that Kenny kid or something."

"Right now, I'm asking you."Dawn answered, stubbornly. "Do you or do you not want to dance?"

Paul shrugged. "Not really."

"Too bad."Dawn pulled him by the arm onto the dance floor.

From the refreshment table, Kenny glared at Paulo angrily. Why didn't bother to ask him to dance?

"I can't believe that you made me come and dance with you."Ash and Paul both said at the very same time.

"Oh, grow up."Misty replied.

"Stop being negative and be happy, Paul."Dawn replied, as they spun around.

"I don't dance."Paul grumbled.

"Well, I do, so shut it."

Brock was still trying to get a girl from a large group of seventeen year olds, but he was either rejected or knocked out by Croagunk. Reggie, on the other hand, was having an easy time getting girls, as he already danced with three different girls.

Drew and May were still dancing, with May rambling on and on about how at their next contest that she would be winning. Ash was still griping about how he was missing out on the desserts, and Misty was telling him to chill. Paul had finally relaxed, and danced ,calmly, looking at Dawn.

"Why did you ask me to dance, Dawn?"He asked.

"Because, you looked a little lonely, so I decided to try and include you. That's all."Dawn replied.

Dawn's Buneary seemed to be feeling confident, as she was now twirling poor Pikachu around. Piplup was chatting with Barry's Empoleon and Kenny's Prinplup, and Zoe's Glameow was curled up under the refreshment table, asleep. All of the other Pokémon were hanging around all over, just playing or snoozing. Finally, the song ended, and Ash dashed over to the dessert table, cramming his mouth full with chocolate sundaes, truffles, cupcakes, and brownies. Barry, soon joined him.

Paul left and went to stand next to his brother, who patted him on the head and went to go and speak to Brock on how to get a woman. AS the boys raided the dessert table, the four girls stood in a cluster, deep in discussion.

"Dancing with Drew was great!"May announced. "He can be so nice when he wants to."

Misty rolled her eyes. "How could you get a guy before me? Ash kept complaining through the whole dance. It was either about the food being gone or that his legs hurt."

"Even dancing with Paul was easier than that."Dawn said. "I was really surprised at how polite he was. I was expecting him to ignore me or something."

"Never thought that Paul could be simple or polite."Zoe said.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion, coming from Mt. Coronet. Everyone stopped what they were doing and many cried out in surprise. Even Ash and Barry stopped stuffing their faces long enough to gasp.

"What was that?"Someone cried out.

"It came from the top of Mt. Coronet!"Someone else exclaimed.

"It sounded like bombs or dynamite exploding."Dawn suggested.

"Alright."Cynthia stood tall. "Those of you who have strong Pokémon and are over sixteen, let's go and investigate."

Gym leaders like Crasher Wake, Roark, his father Byron, Gardenia, and Fantina nodded. A few Gym Leaders from Kanto and Hoenn, and some Elite Four members also agreed. They left to go change and they were soon back and about to enter Mt. Coronet with their strongest Pokémon.

"Wait, Cynthia!"Ash hurried over to the champion. "We can help, too."

Cynthia smiled, but shook her head. "I'm sorry, Ash. But you kids are way too young for this. Besides, it might not be anything big at all."

For some reason, most of everyone knew that that could not possibly be true.

Note: Alright, I'll update soon. Hope that this one was a good chapter.


	12. Revelations part 1

Chapter 12

It had been two days since the gym leaders, Elite Four, and Cynthia had left. Everyone was worried, and even a small group of adults and Officer Jenny had gone to look for them. But still, no one had returned. One morning in the Pokémon Center, Dawn proclaimed that they should go after them.

"What?"Zoe exclaimed. "But, Dawn, if the strongest trainers in Sinnoh, or even the police couldn't return, what makes you think that we will?"

"Well, doing something about it is better than sitting around, doing nothing."Dawn said. "And, if you guys hadn't gone to the Galactic building, against the wishes of the police, I probably wouldn't be here today."

"This does remind me of when that happened."Reggie added. "And maybe some of our questions will be answered if we do go."

Ash jumped up. "Dawn and Reggie are right. We need to."

"No need to get so hyper about it."Paul said, out of nowhere.

"Shut up, Paul!"Everyone said in unison.

"We should go."May finally said.

"If May goes, I go."Drew pointed out.

Misty grinned. "Ash'll do something really stupid, I bet. So, I'll come too."

Brock agreed as well. "Maybe Officer Jenny will go out with me if we save her."

Barry jumped up and pumped his fist. "You bet that I'll go!"

"Me too."Kenny said.

Everyone turned to Zoe, who shrugged. "Okay, I'll go."

"Then its settled."Reggie said. "Everyone, go and change into warm clothes, and Brock, you pack some food."

Brock nodded. "Got it, maybe I'll pack some sandwiches or something."

Everyone left, even Paul, to prepare for the hike up Mt. Coronet.

. . . . . .

"Thank you so much, Myra, for coming with us."Ash said again.

"No problem."Myra said, as they walked up a jagged hill, to get to a tunnel that wasn't being guarded. "Old Felda says that I should come to show you guys through Mt. Coronet and everything ."

"Won't you get in trouble for helping us?"May asked.

Myra shrugged. "I don't really care if I do. Here we are, the tunnel in to the heart of Mt Coronet."

"Let's go!"Barry shouted. And they all hurried in.

For twenty minutes, all they did was really follow Myra, who knew the way very well. They went up steep hills and jumped over jagged gaps. Everyone was dressed warmly. The girls were wearing jeans, sweaters and jackets, while the guys did the same. A few of their Pokémon walked ahead, exploring, and for a while, all they did was walk.

"This is pathetic."Paul said, for the fifth time.

"Are we there yet?"Barry and Ash asked in unison.

None of them noticed the person who was following them. The girl had short dark hair, and appeared to have a Plusle and Minun with her. She followed stealthily.

As they continued walking, Barry, Ash, and May all started singing "One hundred bottles of pop on the wall" loudly. Dawn soon joined them, along with Kenny and Paul, and finally everyone had joined in.

What felt like an hour passed, and Brock started passing out sandwiches and candy bars.

"I think that we're almost close to where they might be."Myra announced.

Soon, they came into a large cave part of the cave, with several tunnels.

"Now how are we going to get there?"May whined.

Dawn looked at all of the tunnels, and pointed to one. Ash, Barry, and Paul started arguing over which one.

"I think it's this one!"Ash cried.

"Well, I think it's that one!"Barry cried.

"You're both wrong, as usual."Paul stated. "It's this one."

"All of you, shut up!"Dawn cried. When all eyes were on her, she pointed. "It's that one. I'm sure of it."

"How can you tell, Dawn?"Reggie asked.

"Lucky guess, but something tells me that it's this one."

Reggie nodded. "Okay, let's go."

The group continued through the tunnel, and finally, there was light at the end of the tunnel. They all started running, and they all went through it, to find themselves in another cave room. But, there were several cages, with the Gym Leaders, police, Cynthia, and everyone who had gone with them in it.

"Oh my gosh, Ash!"Cynthia cried. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We decided to help."Ahs replied.

Gym leaders like Crasher Wake and Lt. Surge, were trying to break through the metal bars with their fists, but it was no use.

"There's Team Galactic all over the place!"Whitney, from Johto cried. "And, they were really strong. Even stronger than Cynthia."

"Where are they now?" May asked.

"Right behind you."A voice said.

All twelve of them spun round to see more than a dozen Galactic grunts.

The next thing they knew, they were each grabbed by one, and pulled through another tunnel.

"Hey! Let them go!"Gym Leaders like Winona from Hoenn cried. "They're just kids."

"Sorry, lady."One of the Grunts said. "Boss's orders."

They were pushed through another tunnel, with light at the end as well. Finally, they were going through the light, and onto a pillar. Spear Pillar! They were led up some stairs, and in the middle of the pillar, stood Cyrus, along with all three commanders, and some Galactic Admins (you know, those strong grunts), and an old man who they recognized as Charon .

"Look what the cat dragged in."Mars said, nastily.

"Quiet, Mars."Cyrus said, quietly. "Hello, Paul, and Reggie. Here to join Team Galactic?"

"Never."Paul muttered.

Cyrus ignored him and turned to Dawn. "What about you Dawn? Here to join officially?"

"Why would I ever do that?"Dawn asked. "And why are you always insisting that I join?"

"Answering questions with questions won't get you very far."Cyrus said.

"Stop saying riddles, and get to the point!"Paul cried. Ash and Kenny had to hold him back, to keep him from trying to strangle him.

Cyrus ignored Paul, once again, his eyes still on Dawn. "Dawn is a good name, you know, but if I had had another son, I would've named him Dusk."

Dawn gasped, knowing exactly what he was talking about. "Wait! You mean..?

Cyrus nodded. "Yes, Dawn, I am your father."

Note: Cliffhanger! Hooray for Star Wars for that great line used by Darth Vader when Luke Skywalker confronted him. Anyway, I'll update after I get four reviews. R and R people!


	13. History

Chapter 13

Note: This is not Revelations part 2, this is about the history. I'm writing out how Cyrus can be related to Paul, Reggie and Dawn, and all that jazz. I'll update the next chapter today or tomorrow as well. Enjoy.

Edmund Cyrus Wilson was born and raised in Sunyshore city with his parents and brother. Cyrus was a quiet and non sociable boy who would rather hang around, building machines or studying rather than hang with friends. His brother, like him, was also non sociable and enjoyed just gazing at the stars. Life was good for both of them until the day their parents died in a plane crash. Cyrus and his brother were left orphaned when Cyrus was only seven. They were sent to live with their grandparents who also lived in Sunyshore, who were good people, but suffered from memory loss.

While his brother began to make friends, Cyrus closed himself up from the world, sad and confused. One day, after witnessing a man steal some Pokémon, Cyrus decided that the world didn't deserve to survive. He began reading up on legends of Sinnoh, and he was so into his work, that he didn't even bother to start his journey when he turned ten. His brother, however, left and decided to head to Kanto.

Once he was twelve, a new girl moved into town. Her name was Emily and by the time they were sixteen, they had fallen in love. Even while he was doing his studies, Cyrus still managed to go on a date or two a week. He also learned that Emily was psychic. She could dream up the future using her Alakazam, Gardevoir, and Medichem. One day, Emily told Cyrus part of the future, stating that it was a good thing that he was learning about the legends, because in less than twenty years, disaster would strike.

Cyrus now knew that there was no choice, and that he had to find a way to destroy the world, and make his own before the danger came. After he turned twenty, he married Emily and declared that they head to Canalave city to retrieve more info on the legends at their library. They started off for the city, but had to stop in Veilstone when Emily found herself pregnant. Cyrus bought a house, and then left without Emily for Canalave city. He returned shortly to Veilstone, with some information, in time to see his first son, Reginald Thompson Wilson.

For about five years they lived happily together, but when Emily became pregnant again, Cyrus kept on leaving home, secretly. He was meeting with an old man named Charon who had the same idea about the world as he had. A year later, after finding more people who were interested in Cyrus's idea, Emily gave birth to another son, Paul. Emily also told Cyrus about her dream, where she found out that a chosen one would be born in his family to help save the world.

Cyrus was uninterested at first, but then learned that his brother had a wife named Delia and a son named Ash in Pallet town. Cyrus went to Kanto, to find out more about his brother. His brother told him how he planned on finding out about Mewtwo, and that he had a team of his own. Then, Cyrus received news that his wife had died. Six year old Reggie and the infant, Paul were now living with their aunt in Veilstone, and Cyrus left to grieve. He went to Lake Verity, where he met a young woman named Johanne. After a few months, they married. Cyrus then began studying the Lake Legendaries, when Johanne gave birth to a girl, named Dawn.

When Dawn was four, Cyrus had already become boss of Team Galactic, so he left Twinleaf, and headed to their hidden base. About five or four years later, Cyrus heard about the events where his nephew, Ash, had saved the world with Lugia. Cyrus then decided that if he got all three of his children on Team Galactic, and the chosen one, he would be unstoppable. So, since the chosen one was always a boy and he was supposed to be related to Cyrus, it had to either be Paul, Reggie, or Ash.

Cyrus also heard that the legend would be different, and instead of there being one, there would be two chosen ones. And they would be no older than fourteen. So, he began his work. Oh, and his brother's name was Giovanni.


	14. Revelations part 2

Chapter 14

Note: Here's Revelations part 2. Enjoy!

"What?"Everyone, except for Reggie, Dawn, and Cyrus cried.

"But, how?"Barry cried. "I mean, you're creepy, and Dawn isn't at all. How can you be related?"

"You're my dad."Dawn whispered, no one hearing her. "Daddy?"

"This is the lamest plan ever."Mars groaned. "Can we get it over with already? I hate family reunions."

"Quiet, Mars."Cyrus replied. "Or you can go join the gym leaders."

"Wait, so, Dawn's my sister?"Paul cried.

Cyrus nodded. "Your half sister, really."

Reggie nodded. "Everyone, just chill. It's all true, okay?"

"Wow."Dawn whispered. "My Dad's the bad guy."Out loud, she said," But, my Dad died in a car accident."

Cyrus shook his head. "I expected Joanne to be a little more creative. I mean a car accident?"

"Wow!"Ash said. "That's crazy."

"I'm guessing that most of you are wondering what we're up to."Cyrus went on. When he reciebed no answer he continued. "As legend says, there will be a chosen one who will help rid the world of evil. That one, is always a boy, and I do believe that Ash and Paul are the two. Of course Emily could've been wrong and the blond boy and the Kenny kid could as well."

"What are you talking about now?"Barry cried.

"Well, you see…."

Note: If you want to hear his reason or explanation, please just read Chapter 13, because right now I'm feeling too lazy to write the darn thing out. Back to the story!

"So, do you get it?"Cyrus asked.

"Wait!"Ash cried. "You're my uncle?"

"I'm related to you?"Paul cried out, staring at Ash.

Cyrus nodded. "Your father Giovanni is my brother. I do believe that he has another son named Silver in Johto, but that's something else. Now let's get this done."

Mars perked up and opened up a briefcase containing the Adamant and Lustrous orb. She then placed both of them on two old and cracked pedestals. Cyrus dug into his pocket and took a red necklace thing out.

"This is the Red Chain."Cyrus remarked, holding it up. The Red Chain began to glow. "With it, we will awaken the legendaries, Dialga and Palkia!"

The Red Chain glowed even brighter, and a portal began to appear. It widened itself, and soon, Giratina flew out, shortly followed by Dialga and Palkia. All three of them stood on a wide stage, and cried out. And they began firing attacks at eachother. Each time they fired something disappeared into data.

"What the?"Barry cried out. The Grunts that had been keeping a grip on them ran off for cover, allowing them to run as well.

They darted for the exit back to where the gym leaders were being held, just as the figure that had been following them, appeared. It was Manda.

Manda stepped up. "We've come to finish this, Cyrus." She said, but it wasn't her voice.

"Who's we?"Mars asked.

A Plusle and Minun appeared beside Manda.

Mars laughed dryly, while Saturn smirked.

Just then, Dialga fired off a powerful Roar of Time, that Palkia dodged. It then fell towards Dawn.

"Oh, no."Dawn muttered.

"Dawn!"Reggie, Saturn, Kenny, Paul, and even Cyrus cried.

The Plusle darted to Dawn, and then transformed into Mesprit! It used Protect, keeping Dawn from getting hit.

"Mesprit?"Everyone cried out.

Manda nodded, and then she too transformed into Azelf, while Minun transformed into Uxie. Mesprit then joined them, and they formed a triangle around the rampaging beasts.

"Manda is Azelf?"Jupiter cried out.

Soon, the three large deity Pokémon calmed down, and all three of them flew up into the air, and away. The Red Chain, still in Cyrus's hand, crumbled into nothingness.

"What? But, why?"Cyrus cried out. The three lake legendaries left, one by one.

"Wow!"Everyone exclaimed.

Reggie hurried over to help Dawn up, while the others hurried back, full of questions and confusion.

"The Red Chain was destroyed?"Cyrus asked, no one really. "But how? Then, I will go and recreate it now."

Just then, all of the gym leaders, Cynthia, Elite Four, police, and everyone else busted onto Spear Pillar. And with them was Looker, holding a lock pick.

"You're finished, Cyrus."Cynthia declared.

"But, you're wrong, Cynthia."Cyrus replied, coldly. Sure enough, a helicopter appeared. Saturn, Mars, Jupiter, Charon, the two Galactic Admins, and Cyrus quickly climbed up the ladder to it, and it soon flew off.

Winona and Cynthia rushed over to the kids.

"Are you guys ok?"Winona asked.

They all nodded. "A little shaken up, but okay."Reggie added.

"Come on,"Cynthia said. "Let's get back to town. We all need to figure out what the heck is going on."

They all went through the tunnel, and headed back. Except Dawn, who stood, still wondering about the events, until Reggie came.

"You okay, Dawn?"Reggie asked.

Dawn nodded, slowly. "No need to worry, right?"

Reggie put his arm around his sister, and together they followed the others.

Back in town..

Some helicopters arrived to take everyone to Sandgem town, where Proffessor Rowan requested to speak to them.

Now in Sandgem town

"I do believe that I will look into what has happened."Rowan said. "The legend is said to be true, but we still must figure it out."

A group of some adults and a boy pushed through the lab doors. And what do you know? It was Flint and Lola(Brock's parents), Delia and her Mr. Mime(Ash's mom), Norman, Caroline, and Max, who was clutching at his backpack(May's family), and several other parents including Zoe's parents and younger sister, Susie(made them up for her), Barry's active looking mother, Misty's three sisters, Tracey, and Kenny's mom. Soon, they were all hugging their kid/relative/friend.

"Mom!"Ash exclaimed, as Delia smothered him with a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"It was broadcasted worldwide on the news!"Delia cried. "So, I contacted everyone else's parents and Professor Oak got us some helicopters to take to get you guys."

"We had to make sure that our baby sister was alright."Misty's sisters said in unison.

"I really missed you, May!"Max cried, hugging his sister tight.

Suddenly, a voice cried out from Max's backpack. "Max! Stop smothering me!"

Everyone's attention turned to the backpack.

"Max, what do you have in there?"May asked, nervous.

"Well…"Max began, but he was interrupted as Jirachi popped out of the backpack.

"Hello, everybody!"He cried out, happily.

"What is Jirachi doing here?"Brock cried. "Shouldn't he be in Ferina?"

Max grabbed Jirachi. "I don't know. He just came to my room before we left and said that something teleported him here. But I didn't do anything."

"Hmmm."Proffesor Rowan began. "It seems as if today's events have caused something."He turned to everyone. "Until this is all settled, I ask that all of you remain in Sinnoh. I will provide money for the hotel."

"I guess we can do that."Delia said, still hugging Ash.

"Umm, Professor Rowan?"Dawn asked. "I need to get home to my Mom. She'll be worried, really worried."

Professor Rowan nodded. "A car will come to pick you and your Piplup up shortly."

Minutes later, everyone except for Dawn, Reggie, and Paul had left. A car, driven by one of Rowan's aides, pulled up. Dawn, followed by Reggie and Paul who insisted that they come, got into the car. At Dawn's house, Joanne ran out to greet her daughter, and seeing her daughter's usually cheerful face downcast, and seeing Reggie and Paul, Joanne knew exactly that Cyrus had told her.

Note: As usual, leave a review. Hope that everyone enjoyed.


	15. Conversations with Mesprit

Chapter 15

Note: Only about seven chapters left or so. Anyway, enjoy!

"So, she knows?"Johanna asked, seated on an armchair with her Glameow napping by the fireplace and her Umbreon laying close by (yes, Dawn's mom has an Umbreon. People who are in Japan would know that because that episode has only aired there.)

Reggie who was seated on the couch, nodded. "Yes, and Paul now knows that they're related. Giovanni's Dawn's uncle, too."

Johanna shook her head, not able to believe it all. "I remember meeting Giovanni once. He seemed okay then, but now he's Team Rocket's boss."

It was currently night time. Dawn was in her bed, cuddled up with Piplup and Buneary. Pachirisu lay curled up in a ball on her dresser, Mamoswine was outside by her window, asleep. And her Cyndaquil (this episode has only aired in Japan. Check Bulbapedia for more info on her Cyndaquil) lay on top of her bed sheets, snoring softly.

Paul was asleep in the guest room, exhausted from all that had happened that day. His Torterra, Gliscor, Honchcrow, and Magmortar were asleep outside, while Electabuzz and Ursaring were asleep on a chair and the other guest bed in the room.

Earlier, when Paul, Reggie, and Dawn had arrived, Johanna knew what had happened. She decided that the boys could live with her, even if they weren't biologically her sons. Still, to her they were family, and Reggie seemed to know that as well.

"I just can't believe that that happened."Johanna sighed. "Cyrus is sick. I mean, what is with him, to try and get you kids to join?"

"Don't worry, because we don't even plan on doing that."Reggie said. "How did you and Cyrus meet?"

"Well, this was a little bit after I won the Grand Festival for the second time. I was at Lake Verity, with my Glameow and my other Pokémon. We had heard about there being a Shiny Gyarados, and we wanted to go check it out. There was Cyrus at the lake, and he was talking to somebody. I don' know, but there was no one there."

"Hmmm," Reggie began. "My father left after Paul was born and my mother died. I was only about six at the time, but I do recall him mentioning the Lake Legendaries."

"Maybe I married a crazy psyco."Johanna said. She sighed. "This is all very confusing."

"And I wonder why Jirachi is around."Reggie said. "I've never seen him before today, but I've read about the legends, how he only comes every thousand years."

"Cyrus once told me that the day everything is out of place, it means that the end is near."Johanna murmured. "Could that be possibly what it all means?"

Reggie shrugged. "Only time will tell."

The next day, Dawn woke up to see the strangest thing outside. It was snowing, in the summer. Not only that but there were ice types all over the place, not counting her own Mamoswine. Dawn hurriedly got dressed and hurried outside where Paul was staring eat it all.

"What the heck is going on?"He asked no one.

"This is strange."Dawn thought. As she continued walking she could see that the snow was getting very deep. She went back on climbed onto Mamoswine with Piplup, who was more than happy to go for a walk.

Mamoswine hurried over to where Paul was starting to walk.

"Hey, Paul, where are you going?"Dawn asked.

"To Lake Verity."Was his curt reply. "I feel like going there."

"Get on."Dawn said. "It'll be faster if we ride Mamoswine."

Paul looked back as he walked. "Honestly, I don't need..!"He was interrupted as he fell in to the now waist length snow. He groaned as he trudged over to where Mamoswine and Dawn where, and climbed up.

Mamoswine trotted slowly at first, but then started jogging fast all the way to the lake which, wasn't frozen at all. Plenty of Ice types, like Sneasel and Snover were hanging around.

"Seems more like Snowpoint City than Twinleaf Town."Paul muttered as he climbed off of Mamoswine.

"Beats me."Dawn climbed off.

Lake Verity was quiet, very quiet, with the only noise being of the Ice Pokémon playing. The breeze started blowing and that same spirit like creature came up to the surface again. Paul gasped in shock, but Dawn didn't, knowing perfectly well who it was.

"Hello, Mesprit."She greeted. Mesprit's spirit form instantly turned into its true form.

"Piplup.."Piplup said, speechless.

"Hello, Dawn,"Mesprit greeted in a clear voice. "It nice to see you and your brother."

"Thank you, for saving us at Spear Pillar."Dawn said. "But, why?"

"Because, you saved us."Mesprit stated. "You saved us at the Galactic Headquarters."

"What about when I was seven, and I fell in the lake?"

"You were a child. Why do we need reasons to save children? I heard and felt your emotions, so I was able saved you."

"Wait,"Paul said. "Is Manda really Azelf?"

Mesprit shook and nodded. "In a way, yes. We created her, so that she may find the Chosen One. I gave her emotions, she received knowledge from Uxie, and she received willpower from Azelf. We really brought her back to life, since she died a while ago."

"How did you do that?"Dawn asked. "And what do you mean?"

"Manda was a girl who died a hundred and fifty years ago. She died when she drowned in Lake Valor, and while the war was going on. We decided to bring her back to life so that she could live her life and so that she could help in the next war. To bring people back to life, we give some of our life force."

"Really?"Dawn asked.

"Yes, and Azelf decided to since he felt guilty for not saving her before."Mesprit said. "Since we are the three of the most weakest legendaries, we do not have a large life force like the others do. That is what enables us to come back to life. Darkrai died, and he has a good sized life force that allows him to come back to life."

"Does your life force come back over time?"Paul asked.

Mesprit nodded. "After about a decade, it is filled, but it depends on how much there was to begin with."

"Well, some of this stuff has been answered."Paul muttered.

In the woods surrounding the lake, Cyrus stood, unseen, with several of his grunts and a strange instrument. He would soon strike.

Note: I will update twice this weekend. R and R people.


	16. Feeling

Chapter 16

Mesprit flew over the lake, while Piplup chased him by jumping in and out of the water.

Paul shook his head. "For a legendary he sure is playful."

Dawn smiled. "Isn't that a good thing?"

Elecktabuzz, Buneary, Cyndaquil, Weavile, and Pachirisu also ran from Piplup, as he was "it" in their game of tag. As Piplup was about to close in on them, Mesprit teleported the playing Pokémon away.

Mesprit giggled. "It's nice to have friends."

"Is it very lonely living in the lake?"Dawn asked.

Mesprit shrugged. "It gets very lonely. But, at least I'm able to see what people do, and there are water types to play with sometimes."

Dawn smiled. "We'll always be your friends, so no need to worry."

* * *

"So, I felt some force drag me out of my crystal and there I was."Jirachi explained. "I thought that Max would know what had happened."

"But, I don't."Max said. "He was just in my room, asking me stuff."

"Hmmm."Professor Oak muttered. He had taken a helicopter out to Sinnoh to see if he could be of any assistance. Oak turned to May. "Did you at all see the ruins in that town?"

May shook her head. "No, but we talked Old Felda about the legend."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Rowan?"Oak asked, turning to his old colleague.

Rowan nodded. "If you mean that we should head there ourselves, then yes, Samuel."

"Alright then."Oak turned to May. "Round everybody up, and Aiden and Rowan's other assistants will take you guys there as well."

* * *

As the Pokémon played, Paul and Dawn sat and talked.

"Do you think that Cyrus actually loved us?"Dawn asked.

Paul shrugged. "It doesn't really matter to me, seeing as I don't love him. Reggie believes that he does, but that he's just wrapped up in his work."

"I wonder what happened to him."Dawn said. "I mean, all this time I always thought that my Dad was dead, but really he's been trying to take over the world."

"He wants to destroy this world, and make his own."Paul shook his head. "Honestly, what mad man plots to do something like that?"

Dawn giggled. "Our father. Hopefully I don't end up that way."

"Seeing as Giovanni's his brother, it has to run in the family."

Mesprit, then stopped playing, and became very still. "Someone here has very complicated feelings."

Dawn stood up. "What's wrong, Mesprit?"

But before he could answer, a net blasted out of the bush and caught Mesprit in it. Several Galactic Grunts ran out, followed by Cyrus and Saturn.

"Perfect."Cyrus said. "Bring him now."

Dawn glared at him angrily, before hurrying over and untangling Mesprit.

"Dawn, don't!"Mesprit cried out. "You'll lose your emotions if you touch me."

"But, I have to free you!"Dawn cried.

Meanwhile, Paul was attempting to fight the Grunts off with his Electabuzz and Weavile. Dawn's Pokémon, along with Mamoswine, were as well. Mesprit used Psychic, freeing himself from the net.

"Mesprit, get out of here, hurry!"Dawn cried.

Mesprit shook his head. "You are my friends, and I cannot leave you."

"Dawn, Dawn, Dawn, just leave," Cyrus said. "You'll make things a lot easier if you did."

Dawn stood in front of Mesprit. "Never."She said, firmly.

"Very well."Cyrus motioned to two of the Grunts, who brought out a gun like object. "Dawn, please move out of the way."

Dawn still stood there. "Since you barely know me, you have no right to order me to do anything."

Saturn quickly went over and pulled Dawn away. "I've got her."

Dawn struggled. "What is wrong with you? Let me go!"

Paul turned his attention away. "Hey! Let her go!"

All of the Pokémon were not strong enough, and they were all knocked down. The Grunts rushed over and one grabbed Paul.

One of the Grunts shot the gun at Mesprit and another net was blasted at him. Mesprit struggled against the net, but this one was different. It was taking away his powers, draining him.

Dawn again tried to get out of Saturn's grasp. "No! Mesprit! Let go of me!"

Saturn bent forward and whispered in Dawn's ear. "I'm sorry, but I don't know what to do. There is no other option."

"Alright, see, children?"Cyrus said. "Being a villain is easy. But really we're not the bad guys."

Two of the Grunts went forward to grab the weakened Mesprit, but something happened. Mesprit rose up, his eyes white. Power surged around him, but the Grunts shot another net at him.

Cyrus shook his head. "He's trying to use his emotions to fight. The trio are the weakest of all the legendaries."

"Let him go!"Dawn cried. "You can't do this!"

"Actually, I can."Cyrus replied, calmly.

"I hate you."Dawn muttered.

"What was that?"

"I said, I hate you."Dawn said, louder.

"You might now, but soon, you'll thank me for this."

The Galactic Grunts grabbed Mesprit as a helicopter landed, with Mars driving. The Grunts with Mesprit piled on, followed by the other Grunts. Cyrus looked at Dawn one last time, before getting on as well.

"Bring the boy."Cyrus said. "But the girl can leave."For once, he actually had hurt in his eyes, as if Dawn's words had made him feel something.

The Grunts dragged Paul on and Saturn let go of Dawn and got on as well. The helicopter took off, leaving Dawn full of pain, sorrow, and hatred.

Note: Alright, I'll update tonight or tomorrow. Stay tuned, and R and R everyone!


	17. Dawn's thoughts and a shock

Chapter 17

Note: Okay, here are the couples: Ash/Misty, May/Drew, Tracy/Daisy, Buneary/Pikachu, Dawn/Kenny, Zoe/Paul, and Barry/Leona. I might have Harley/Solidad, and Gary/OC, anyway, enjoy!

Dawn just sat there, near Lake Verity, with tears streaming down her cheeks, quickly. Piplup stood next to her, trying to comfort her, as were the other Pokémon.

"I could've stopped it."She choked out. "I could've done something. Now, there is a need to worry!"She bent forward and cried.

"Dawn!"Reggie called, running over to her. "What happened? Where's Paul?"

Dawn looked up. "They took him and Mesprit."

"Who?"Reggie asked, calmly.

"Cyrus and Team Galactic."Dawn muttered. She stood up and walked slowly away.

Ash and the others came running over as well, and they were quick to see her sullen face.

"Dawn, what happened?"Kenny asked. "Are you okay?"

Dawn nodded, wiping her eyes. "Team Galactic kidnapped Paul and Mesprit."

"What?"Everyone cried in unison.

Dawn walked passed them all, sullen and keeping it all in.

. . . . . . . .

"So," Rowan started. "You are really over a hundred years old?"

Old Felda turned and nodded. "That's right."

Oak, Rowan, and a couple of assistants were following Old Felda to the ruins. They believed that the answer would become clearer if they studied them.

"Why, did you say, are you still alive?"Oak asked.

"Because I have not yet died."Old Felda replied. "Arceus told me that I must be alive when the next chosen one was born, to help them."

"And, do you know who that Chosen One is?"Rowan asked.

Old Felda shrugged. "Not quite, but all I know is that it's a boy like always, but this time, there are supposed to be two."

"Are you sure about that?"Rowan asked.

Old Felda shook her head. "Not for certain, because the ruins could've been translated incorrectly."

. . . . . . . .

"Dawn?"Misty asked. "Are you certain that you're okay?"

Dawn nodded. "I could've done something."

"Like what?"Tracy asked. "You're a ten year old girl. What could you have done?"

"You're right, Tracy."Daisy added, hugging him, causing Misty and her other two sisters to raise their eyebrows.

Officer Jenny just shook her head. "You kids sure do seem to find a way to get in to trouble. But, don't worry, we will find your brother."Officer Jenny turned and left the lab with her officers.

Barry sighed. "This is crazy."

"We need to head to the ruins."Brock said. "I mean, it's the only chance that we've got."

"Wait, we need to get everybody to help."May said. "Like Harley, Solidad, and anyone else who can help out."

"The gym leaders."Zoe said. "I mean, I know that Candice will help."

"Gary will always be up for it."Ash said. "Let's go contact them."

Everyone hurried off to find a vision phone, everyone but Dawn, who simply sat and thought. Why hadn't she done anything? But then again, what could she have done? She had to do something, but would calling people to help be the answer?

"Piplup!"Piplup cried, Bubblebeaming Dawn lightly in the face.

"Huh?"Dawn stood up. "Piplup, I know that I need to be out there helping everyone, but what do I do? I mean, I just don't know."

"Piplup!"Piplup used Bubblebeam again.

"I'm guessing that you want me to be confident, right?"

Piplup nodded.

Dawn sighed, but smiled a little. "I guess your right, but still, I just.." Dawn shook her head and began walking towards the door. "We need to go help the others."

That night, Dawn had another strange dream. She was floating in darkness, with nothing, when she heard a voice.

"Dawn, please help."The voice said.

"What?"Dawn cried. "Mesprit, don't worry!"

"We need the chosen one. Only the One can stop me."

"What do you mean?"Dawn cried.

"Cyrus is getting me angry, and I'm the being of emotion, and I react on pain and feeling."Mesprit said. "It's almost too late."His voice now sounded far away.

"Wait, Mesprit, who's the One?"

"The One is…"But his voice was gone.

Dawn shot up in bed, gasping for breath. She got out of bed, pulled on her jacket and boots, and headed outdoors, alone. She walked out of her house and to Lake Verity, where all was quiet, and still with snow.

Dawn sighed. All of this was so confusing. What would happen next? This was nothing like when Ashe saved the world with Lugia, or when he and May discovered and saved the Sea Crown with Manaphy. This was something bigger, and it would possibly take everyone to stop it.

Meowth walked over to Dawn, out of nowhere. "I saw what happened, twerpette."

"Huh?"Dawn looked down. "You did?"

Meowth nodded. "I would've done something, but what was I to do? I mean, the only good move I know is Fury Swipes."

Dawn nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

"There was nothing that you could've done either."Meowth continued. "You're just a kid."

Dawn smiled. "You sure are being nice to us "twerps"."

Meowth shrugged. "Whatever happens might take all of us combined to fix."

"You're right."Dawn looked at the lake, feeling how it was missing something. "Where are Jessie and James?"

"Right here, twerp."Dawn spun around to see the familiar and dorky people.

Dawn smiled. "For once, I'm actually glad to see you guys."

"Life is rough, kid."Jessie stated. "I would know. My mother died."

"And even though I'm rich, I still have had a bad life in some ways."James said.

"So," Jessie began. "Quit whining about how hard you've got it."

Dawn nodded. "You're right. No need to worry!"

Ash, Misty, Kenny, and Pikachu suddenly came running.

"What are they doing here?"Misty asked, pointing at Team Rocket.

"It's okay."Dawn said. "They're here to help."

"Deedee," Kenny began. "You won't believe what just happened."

"What?"Dawn asked.

"It's on the news."Ash and the others started running. "Come on, everyone else is watching it at the lab."

* * *

Inside the lab, everyone was watching a huge TV, showing a woman with dark hair talking about the news.

"Here at Valewood town, the oldest town in Sinnoh,"The woman said. "All residents are witnessing the most insane battle of all."

The camera turned and up in the sky, sure enough, there was Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, and several other legendaries at war.

"We are not sure what is going on, but many old residents are speaking of a One who will stop this disaster from happening. In fact, Professor Rowan and Oak are here searching for answers in the ruins as we speak. We ask that you all be careful, because of these events, wild Pokémon are where they don't belong. To you, Lucy!"

The system changed and another anchorwoman, this time with blond hair, stood in what looked like Mirage Desert.

"Here in Mirage Desert, the sandstorms are not going on."Lucy said. "It isn't even shiny, but it appears to be dark. The strange thing is the Pokémon that are appearing."

The camera zoomed in to where Psyduck, Squirtle, and many other water types were playing.

"Well, duh, Psyduck are stupid enough to wonder in a desert."Barry muttered.

"Shut up, Barry!"Everyone whispered.

"This is very strange."Lucy said. "Back to you, Alyssa."

Back to Alyssa..

"We advise that you stay safe, and we will alert you all if anything else happens."And the news was over.

"We need to get to Valewood tonight."Aiden, one of Rowan's assistants said. "everyone hurry up, because we need to get there now."

Everyone left, still trying to get what had just happened.

Note: I'll update tomorrow or so, so R and R people!


	18. Complications

Chapter 18

Note: Alright, well, there are only about two chapters left everybody. It has been great! Okay, enjoy everyone!

Paul couldn't believe the mess that he was in. He was tied up in a van, parked near a cliff close to Valewood Town. Over the cliff, some of the legendaries were fighting. Near him, on the van floor, was Mesprit, still wrapped up in the energy sucking net.

"Mesprit,"Paul whispered. "Are you okay?"

Mesprit slowly looked up and did a weary nod.

"Don't worry; I'll get both of us out of this. I promise."Paul said, speaking a little louder.

"You need to make a run for it, Paul."Mesprit whispered.

"What? What do you mean?"Paul cried.

"I'm not one of the strongest legendaries, but when angered, I'm very powerful."Mesprit said. "As the being of emotion, I am even more dangerous than Azelf and Uxie when angered."

"Because you act emotion…"Paul muttered.

Mesprit nodded. "I can feel the emotions trying to get to me, and I can't hold it in too much longer. So, I want you to get out of here."

"We'll fix this, Mesprit. I promise!"Paul cried, on the verge of tears for once.

Mesprit bent his head and closed his eyes. "I'm tired, just so tired. I wish that they would get here."

"Who?"

"The One, the Hopes, and the Supporters."Mesprit muttered. "They need to get here before Azelf and Uxie do, because if they are captured, and we all use our powers, the world would certainly be finished."

Paul groaned. "I need to get us out of here! So, really you're the bait for Azelf and Uxie?"

Mesprit nodded. "That is right, and since Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina are up there, Cyrus believes that he'll be able to create his world."

"We're doomed."Paul muttered.

. . . . . . .

"Come on!"Aiden cried as the helicopter swerved. Five helicopters were in the air with everyone. One of the helicopters had just gone to pick up allies, such as Solidad, Harley, Gary, Alice, Tonio, Ritchie, Professor Elm, Harrison, Casey, Jimmy, Marina, Vincent, and a few other old friends.

"Are we there yet?"Max asked.

"No, not yet!"Aiden cried over the helicopters' whirring noise.

"How much longer?"Max asked, fifteen minutes later.

"Twenty minutes or so."Aiden replied.

"We need to hurry."Dawn said, looking out the window.

"I hope that Professor Oak and Rowan find something soon."Ash muttered.

. . . . . . .

"Alright, so the ruins say that a when the world was created, there were several humans who were bent on evil plots. This is what started many wars, and one day, Arceus created a line of beings known as the "Chosen Ones". There were many Chosen Ones, but most of them had no idea of their powers. Hold the book closer to the light, Samuel."Professor Rowan ordered.

Oak shook his head. "You haven't changed a bit."He held the book up more, closer to where the flashlight was.

Rowan was using the book for translation to read the ruins, which were in the writing of the Unknown.

"Anyway, the first Chosen One stopped a war from happening, and for a while the Ones were male and they were able to stop disasters, but then, during the last disaster, another person had anger "Emotion", and "Emotion" was about to destroy the world with its powers. The "One" had no idea of what to do, so, he sacrificed his life to stop it, but still, evil brewed. The new "One" will be different simply because it is_"

"What does it say, Rowan?"Oak asked.

"It's difficult to read, but it says why the "One will be different and something about the disaster."

Oak turned to one of the assistants. "Hurry back to town and find someone who can read this stuff."

. . . . . . .

Cyrus entered the van and looked at his son. "You're probably wondering why you're here."

Paul just glared back. "Why?"

"Well, you're either bait or the Chosen One."Cyrus said. "Your friends, Ash, Barry, or Kenny might be the "Ones". We'll find out soon enough."Cyrus turned to two Grunts. "Bring the Lake legendary."

Then something happened.

"Psychic!"Mesprit cried, freeing Paul from his bonds. "Paul, run! Get out of here!"

"What?"Paul asked as wind started blowing and the van was slowly rising. Paul stood up and ran as fast as he could out of the van. Many Grunts soon followed, along with Cyrus. Once they were up the cliff, one of the Grunts grabbed Paul again.

That van, with nothing, but Mesprit on it, exploded, and Mesprit, himself, started to rise up in the air. But, Mesprit wasn't himself, his eyes were all white, and the wind around him was blowing rapidly as he descended to a clearing, right below where the legendaries were at war.

"This is crazy."Cyrus muttered. He smiled in a creepy way. "Well, we still have the Chosen Ones."

. . . . . . .

The helicopters reached Valewood, where practically everyone was staring in horror at what was going on. Everyone except for Max, who was advised to stay put, left to get a closer look. Max walked down the sidewalk, with Jirachi, wondering how on earth he could help.

"Is there anyone here who can read Unknown?"One of Oak's assistants called.

Jirachi perked up. "I do, I can read it."

"Hey, your Ash's friends."The assistant said. "Alright, come on! We have to hurry!"

Note: The last two or three chapters will be here shortly, so R and R!


	19. Another Revelation

Chapter 19

Note: Sorry that this one was late, but I was pretty busy. Anyway, enjoy one of the last chapters!

Up in the sky surrounding Valewood town…

Lugia shook his head at the battling legendaries. "What is going on?"

Arceus than popped out f nowhere. "The world is imbalanced because of Mesprit. Since he is the being of emotion, most are feeling hate towards those they love and love towards those they hate."

"Are we the only sane ones?"Lugia asked, watching as Articuno sant an Ice Beam at Zapdos and Moltres.

Arceus nodded. "In a way, yes. It is because we witnessed incidents before. Hopefully, Ho oh will get here soon."

Below them, in a huge, wide field, there was a large pink force field looking thing with Mesprit inside. The thing was that it contained plants, that were dead, and as the force firld grew larger, the grass in its path died and withered. Mesprit's eyes were all white, and his expression looked like he was trying to destroy everything in his path.

"Arceus, sir, we must do something!"Lugia cried, throwing a Hydro Pump to stop Moltres from attacking Articuno and Giratina. He was trying to stop the war, with no luck.

"There is nothing that I can do."Arceus said, sadly. "Mesprit is blind with rage, and it will not subside until everything is destroyed. The only one who can stop him is the Chosen One now. What I don't like is that it's nothing, but a child, and I just hope that the One is not being affected by Mesprit."

"What do you mean?"Lugia asked. "Did Mesprit cause this?"

"The humans caused this, and Mesprit is only thinking of the evil parts of the human race. I can not say that it is Cyrus's fault entirely, but we should round up the legendaries who are powerful enough to not be affected."

Now, Butler's Salamence(he was in the sixth Pokémon movie) was trying to stop the attacks along with a Flygon and Dragonite.

"At least the pseudo legendaries are not affected."Lugia thought.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Look at what's going on!"Barry cried, pointing at the sky where the Pokémon were battling out.

"We need to help somehow."Gary let out a Pidgeot. "I know that regular Pokémon won't really stand a chance against legendaries, but we need to try."

Everyone let out their Pokémon, and the flying types flew up, throwing attacks like Gust and Hyper Beam.

"We should go look for Myra and Old Felda."May said. She ran off t go find them, followed by Zoe, Solidad, Drew, and Harley.

"Wait for me!"Brock cried. "I want to make sure that Myra's okay!"He ran after them.

"Hey look!"Dawn cried pointing up. "I think that that's Alice and Tonio up in that hot air balloon."

"I'm guessing that Alice is trying to calm down the legendaries with that song."Reggie said.

Everywhere around them, people were either arguing or hugging. Husbands, wives, friends and more were arguing, while sworn enemies were hugging. It was downright creepy. Half a dozen Galactic grunts came over to them.

"You kids will have to come with us."One of the grunts said.

"And what if we don't?"Ash asked.

"You really don't have a choice."Without warning, the tall, burly grunts grabbed them and dragged them to that high cliff.

. . . . . . .

"So, what does it say?"Rowan asked Jirachi who stood before the ruins.

"Well, I haven't read Unknown in a few thousand years so this could take a while."Jirachi answered.

Max continued to flip through the translation book. "Hang on while I look for the translation, too."

. . . . . .

"Stop fighting!"Entei cried, using Flamethrower to separate Dialga and Palkia. "Don't you understand that with your powers and Mesprit's state the world will be finished?"

Dialga just used Roar of Time again, luckily, a Suicune came and used Aurora Beam to destroy it. "Stop!"He commanded.

On the cliff, the grunts dragged the kids to where Cyrus stood with Saturn, Mars , a few other grunts, and Paul.

"What do you want, Cyrus?"Reggie asked. "The world's about to end, and there is no time for this."

"The true Chosen One is able to go inside that force field without being hurt, and if Dialga and Palkia hit it with their combined power, this world will be destroyed."Cyrus explained.

"And you want the Chosen One's power."Reggie muttered. He then noticed Paul. "Are you okay?"

Paul sullenly, nodded. "I couldn't save Mesprit."

They all looked and Dawn felt that same strange feeling inside her.

"Wait, if the Chosen One's a boy, what do you need me for?"She asked.

Cyrus sighed. "You're my daughter, am I supposed to leave you? Besides, with you these boys will have to listen."

"What are you going to do, kill me?"Dawn asked, glaring.

Cyrus turned away and began to speak again. "Since almost all of the towns people are being affected by Mesprit, there will be no one to save you. To test out who the chosen One is, we will push all of you boys off the cliff and whoever floats back up is the one."He set his eyes on Kenny. "You first."

. . . . . . .

"I got it!"Max cried. "Jirachi, I wish that the Unknown were here to translate the words for us!"

"That's a brilliant idea, Max."Professor Oak said. He looked at his assistants who were either hugging or arguing. "Let's hurry along."

Jirachi glowed bright as he granted the wish. Old Felda, who was with them frowned at the epic conflicts going on outside.

. . . . .

"Myra, where is your great grandmother" Zoe asked.

"At the ruins."Myra replied. "Come on!"

. . . . . .

"Hey, let the kid go!"Reggie cried.

"Not happening, son."Cyrus grabbed Kenny and dragged him near the edge of the cliff.

"You're crazy! No wonder Paul hates you."Kenny cried, as he tried to break free from Cyrus's grasp.

Dawn also struggled. "Let him go! I know for a fact that Kenny isn't the Chosen One!"The grunt's hold on her still wouldn't loosen, but then something happened.

"What the…!"The grunt cried out as his he let go of Dawn and fell to the floor, knocked out by some sort of shock.

"What just happened?"Cyrus cried, looking at Dawn.

Dawn backed away, heading down the cliff. "Is he dead?"

"Wait, a minute!"Cyrus looked at Dawn, again, eyes narrowed. "One of you, grab her!"

Dawn began running down the cliff, seriously scared. On the cliff, as one of the grunts ran to grab Dawn, Saturn stuck his foot out and tripped him.

"Saturn, what are you doing?"Cyrus cried.

"Doing what I should've done a while ago."Saturn replied. "After all, my place in the legend is as a Guard."He let out his Toxicroak, Golbat, and Bronzor. "Go and protect the girl. Toxicroak, free them with Poison Jab."

"Toxicroak!"Toxicroak cried, knocking all of the grunts unconscious with Poison Jab.

. . . . . .

"Unknown!"The hundred Unknown swarmed around the letters, going many directions, and then, when they were in place, a voice spoke in the ruins.

"Bringing the sadden world hope and joy, has always been the job of a man or boy. But now as the last disaster has fallen upon the world, the fate shall be set in the hands of a ten year, blue haired girl!"The voice said loud enough for most to hear.

Jirachi looked at the letters. "Blue hair, and a ten year old?"

"That means that the One is…"Max thought.

"Dawn!"Rowan and Oak cried.

Note: Alright, as usual, leave a review, and I'll update after I receive five or so. Tell me your opinion in your reviews, people. Hope that you all enjoyed!


	20. Feelings before the Real Deal

Chapter 20

Note: Here it is! Chapter 20, duh, duh, duh! Anyway, my theory is that there is only one Jirachi and Arceus in the Pokémon world. There is more than one of every other legendary, because you can't possibly say that the Suicune in the 4th Pokémon movie is the same as the Suicune in the episode "Drifloon on Wind", so there. On to the story!

"Zippo, use Flamethrower!"Richie, another of Ash's old friends, cried to his Charizard.

"Charizard!"Zippo fired the Flamethrower to block off the Ice Beam that an Articuno was targeting at a Deoxys.

"Pidgeot, use Aerial Ace!"Solidad called as her bird Pokémon tried to distract a Zapdos.

All of the legendaries were still at it. There were a few who were trying to stop the fighting, like a few Lugia, some pseudo legendaries, a couple of Suicune and Entei, and some trainers. Azelf and Uxie were trying again and again to find an opening into Mesprit's huge force field of doom to no avail. Mesprit's anger and hatred was powering the force field as it grew larger, destroying plants and such that were in its path. On another hill where several old friends were trying to help, more familiar faces were joining in the battle.

"Alright, Blaziken, you use Fire Blast!"Harrison, Ash's old rival from Johto, called.

"Beedrill, you use Twineedle, and Meganium, you use Magical Leaf!"Casey, another old Johto friend who loved Elecktabuzz shouted to two of her strongest.

Lizabeth and her family (Pokémon movie 9), were also there, using their water types to fight off attacks as well. Up in a hot air balloon, Alice was trying desperately to calm the fighting Pokémon down by playing Oracion on her leaf whistle, much like she had in Alamos Town when a Darkrai had been trying to stop the fight between Palkia and Dialga.

Allegra and her two friends (also from Pokémon movie 10), were also using their Pokémon once again to fhelp out. Bianca (Pokémon movie 5) was there too with Latias, and her own Pokémon. Luana was there, too, with her two Pilowine and a newly evolved Mamoswine. On another cliff, overlooking the fighting scene, Ash, Barry, Kenny, Paul, and Reggie were fighting off attacks, as well, while Saturn was battling Cyrus.

"How long have you been a traitor?"Cyrus cried, as his Honchcrow was rammed by Toxicroak.

"I never was a traitor. I only joined your idiotic team for the money and the curiosity."Saturn replied, calmly.

"Skuntank, use Night Slash!"Jupiter called, as her Skuntank slashed Cyrus's Honchcrow, knocking it out.

Cyrus glared at her. "You're a traitor too?"

Saturn just stared at her in disabelief.

Mars was just staring at everything, not even bothering to be sarcastic at all. "This is…"She was interrupted as a Hyper Beam blasted the cliff, causing her to fall off.

It looked as if Mars was going to fall to her death when a man on a Dragonite caught her. The Dragonite landed safely on the grass, and Mars wobbled off, staring at the man in shock. The man was about twenty four or so, with spiky blond hair and sky blue eyes. It was definitely Mars's ex boyfriend and the ex fifth Galactic commander, Mercury.

"Mercury!"Mars cried, collapsing in his arms. (Sorry for the gross mushiness that people call love. I wanted to do something with Mars, and I remembered that I had this dude, so yeah… Back to the story!)

Back on the cliff…

"I can't believe this!"Cyrus cried in anger. "Saturn's a traitor, Jupiter obviously joined him because of her idiot crush, and Mars is being swept off her feet!"

Ash, Barry, and Paul just stared at the happy couple with surprise as Kenny ran down the hill with all of his Pokémon out.

"Dawn! Where are you?"He cried, as his Prinplup Bubblebeamed a Flamethrower that a Moltres was shooting out.

"Dawn, she's my daughter, right?"Cyrus muttered to himself, falling on the ground, knowing very well that both of his missions had failed. Creating a new world, and being a father.

Paul just shook his head at him, as Reggie and Ash went over to join Kenny.

"So, let me get this straight," Ash began as he and Pikachu followed Reggie. "Dawn is the chosen one?"

Reggie nodded. "Yes, and you're a Hope, along with Kenny and Paul."

"Pika, pika…"Pikachu murmured, jumping onto Ash's shoulder.

Ash just shook his head. "This is crazy. What about everyone else?"

"Most of your old friends, and all of the professors are Supporters. Saturn, Brock, Tracy, and I are the Guards that I know about, but I'm not sure who the fifth one is."Reggie explained.

"But, what exactly is Dawn's mission?"Ash asked. "I mean, when I was the chosen one, I needed to collect orb things."

"I always thought that Dawn's mission was just freeing the Lake Trio in the Galactic building, or stopping Cyrus on Spear Pillar."Reggie said. "But, I had a dream the night that we saved Spear Pillar, and in it, I saw Dawn, and she was trying to reach Mesprit inside of the force field."

Both of them turned to the force field, destroying everything in it.

"Do you think she's already in there?"Ash asked him.

Reggie shrugged. "No idea, but if she is, you three need to get in there and help her."

. . . . . . .

Dawn was scared, as she hid behind some clustered trees with Piplup. She didn't know what to do, or how to save the world. For crying out loud, she was only ten!

"What am I supposed to do?"Dawn cried, on the verge of tears.

"Piplup, pip…"Piplup didn't know what to say this time.

Tears rolled down Dawn's cheeks, filled with all of that salty bitterness. Everyone was either fighting, running, hiding, or crying, and she knew that there were a lot of people who were just expecting her to magically stop it all. Why did she need to be the chosen one? Why couldn't Ash or Reggie or someone other than her be the one?

Dawn watched as Mesprit's emotional bubble of doom grew larger, destroying more plants and grass before stopping again. Above the bubble, the legendaries were still blind with emotion and hate, with several people trying to stop it all. They weren't just running away and leaving it all for the chosen one to clean up, they were trying to help.

"Because, I'm not alone…"Dawn murmured. "There are the Gurds, the Supporters, and the Hopes, but I still don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"Don't you remember the myths, Dawn?"A clear voice asked.

Dawn spun around to face Manda, standing there, her figure really a resurrected body. "You used to be dead, right?"

Manda nodded. "I was, but I'm here to help now. Do you want my help?"

Dawn nodded. "I know for a fact that I need all the help that I can get."

Manda smiled. "Alright, remember everything that you know about Mesprit."

Dawn shut her eyes and tried her best to remember, to remember it all. Bits of info came into her mind as she thought.

"Whoever might touch the body of Mesprit will lose all emotion in two short days."One bit said.

"All legendaries have a life force that enables them to come back to life or bring others back to life."Another said.

New information that Dawn had never known before came into her thoughts too. "The chosen one is able to not be affected by certain powers, and they have a few mysterious powers of their own."

"Taking the pain for others is one ability that all chosen ones share, as it is their job to see that no one feels the pain and anger."

Dawn opened her eyes. "I think that I know what I have to do."

. . . . . . .

"We need to help Dawn if she really is the chosen one!"Max cried to everyone.

"I always thought that Ash was the chosen one."Tracy said. "You know, cause with Lugia and all."

"Well, you guys, we need to help Dawn!"Max cried again as everyone entered their own type of chatter.

"The way you can all help by believing in Dawn."Old Felda said. "All of you here, except for Brock and Tracy, are Supporters, as are your friends who are trying to stop the war outside."

"What about me and Tracy?"Brock asked, as everyone else hurried back outside.

"You are two of the five Guards, along with Reggie and the man called Saturn. His name of course is really Simon."

"Okay, you said there are five Guards, so who is the fifth one?"Tracy asked.

Old Felda shrugged. "I cannot tell because whoever it is is not accepting his role just yet."

"So, it's a guy?"Brock said, looking crestfallen. "Why couldn't there be some hot girl?"

Tracy rolled his eyes. "Right now, we have a job to do. Afterwards, if the world isn't destroyed, I'll help you get a girl. Now let's go!"

. . . . . .

"So, I need to enter this force field thing, get to Mssprit, and find some way to take all of the pain from his body, right?"

Manda nodded. "That is correct. I'm going to go find the Hopes, okay?"

Dawn nodded. "But, how do I get in?"

"When legendaries throw attacks, openings and gaps should appear."Manda explained. "Azelf and Uxie should be close by to help."Manda then teleported away.

Dawn looked down at her Piplup. "Well, we've got a job to do, Piplup."

"Piplup!"Piplup stood tall, puffing out his chest. "Piplup!"

"Are you ready?"Dawn asked, grinning her usual confident smile.

"Piplup, pip!"

"Then let's go! We have a world to save."Dawn and Piplup ran towards the bubble, ready for anything.

A few of the trainers, such as Gary and Conway who knew Dawn, stopped and looked down at her from the cliff.

"Looks like Dawn might need our help."Gary grinned that grin that got him his cheerleaders. "Alright, Blastoise, Umbreon, everyone! Let's give it our all!"

Dawn looked all over the force field, looking for any type of opening. Close to the bubble on the top, Azelf and Uxie hovered, when they spotted Dawn.

"Dawn!"Azelf and Uxie cried, floating down to her. "We're here to help!"

"I know. Do you guys think that you can blast a hole in this thing?"Dawn asked.

The two legendaries nodded.

"It will only be for a short time, so you must act quickly."Uxie warned.

Dawn nodded. "Okay, I will."

The two legendaries joined arms and were about to use a Hyper Beam, when a huge Thunder Beam came crashing down towards Dawn, obviously coming from a Raikou or Zapdos. Before it could hit Dawn, however, a tall figure got in the way of it, and hit the figure instead. The person, a man, fell to the ground, unconscious.

Dawn gasped when she saw who it was. "Dad, Cyrus, he saved me…"

"He was the fifth Guard."Azelf said. "He should be okay, but now you must hurry!"

Dawn tore her eyes away from her father, and nodded. "Right."

Azelf and Uxie shot a large Hyper Beam at the force, creating a large sized hole. Dawn quickly grabbed Piplup and ran in before the hole covered itself up.

Dawn stood up, and looked around. Practically everything in the bubble was destroyed and dead, besides herself and Piplup.

"We need to hurry."Dawn said, looking for a way to get to Mesprit.

Note: This was a pretty darn long chapter. The next ime I update should be on Christmas or the day after which is boxing day. However, I ask that I receive at least six reviews. I f you like this story enough, just go anonymous and review! I just want some more reviews and I'll update the last three or two chapters. R and people! Ps, have a great winter break, and I will see you once you all give me some good reviews. PS, don't just say "It was good" or "Update soon!", I want some opinions, insults, compliments, whatever you got! So, get to it!


	21. The Continuity of the Chosen

**Chapter 21: The Continuity of the Chosen**

**Note: First of all, I'm so sorry to everyone for not updating this dang story in a while. I so definitely will try and update all of the stories that I still have. Enjoy this sort of filler chapter. I was in a slight rush because I really didn't want to lose the readers/reviewers. Also, I'll update the last two chapters quicker if you all give some descriptive reviews. Tell me what you like or didn't like about the chapter. And give me opinions or suggestions, okay? I will not take "good chapter!" for an answer, alright? On to the story!**

Dawn stood now, inside this huge bubble of destruction. The grass inside this bubble was now brown and dead, not to mention that some parts of it looked as if a wildfire had gone through it. A tall, dead tree with many branches stood in the middle, reaching up to where Mesprit, the being of emotion, was powerful with rage. It looked exactly how many predicted the apocalypse would look, with every legendary imaginable fighting either in the air, or on ground.

"Piplup, come on!" Dawn called to her little penguin Pokemon as she hurried to the tall, dead tree. There was a branch low enough for her to grab on, pulling her weight on to the tree. The plan was climb the tree up to Mesprit and get him to stop. "Some plan." Dawn muttered, reaching down for Piplup.

...

Outside the bubble, they were all still fighting, the legendaries throwing attack after attack. Friends, such as Gary and Richie, were also there, using their Pokemon to stop the attacks from hitting people or the town.

"Blastoise, use Skull Bash!" Gary called to his first Kanto Pokemon.

Blastoise rammed his head into a Rock Throw attack, stopping it from hitting any civilians or anyone for that matter. "Blast, blastoise!"

Running around the bubble with all of their Pokemon out were Ash, Kenny, and Paul, trying to find a way to get into the it with Dawn. They approached the giant force field, cautious of the attacks that the air borne Pokemon were throwing.

"So, how the heck do we get in there with her?" Paul asked, his eyes searching for some kind of entrance.

Ash shrugged. "Well, I don't suppose that we need to say open sesame, right?"

That was when an earthquake began, trembling the area.

"What's going on now?" Ash cried, as he fell onto the grass.

As if to answer the question, Groudon appeared from out of the ground. Then, a giant shadow of Regigigas was seen, approaching the fight. More Suicune, Raikou, and Entei soon appeared as well, firing more attacks.

"Groudon, groud!" The Ground caused the ground to tremble as he swung at the legendary dogs.

Entei fired a Flamethrower at him, dodging the attack. "Entei!"

"Guys, we need to run!" Kenny cried, as the three boys desperately tried to escape.

"Pika, pi!" Pikachu cried, angrily at a Raikou.

Raikou growled back, charging his electric power. "Raikou!"

"Pikachu, we really don't have time for one of these electric type fights!" Ash quickly grabbed his Electric Mouse Pokemon before Raikou threw an attack.

Groudon again used Earthquake, causing the boys and their Pokemon to fall. They were surrounded now, by Groudon, the legendary dog trio, and now the golem trio of Regice, Registeel, and Regirock. All of these Pokemon charged up their attacks, aiming at each other.

"Well, it was nice knowing you, Paul." Ash muttered, for once not trying tobe the hero.

Paul frowned, obviously a little shaken. "I'd say likewise, but I kind of don't mean that. If I hadn't ever become your rival, I wouldn't be about to die, now would I?!"

Before the attacks hit them, a force field formed around them. A smoke rose from all of the attacks put together, but once it was cleared, they were shocked at which Pokemon had saved them. There it stood, tall with a long, purple tail, as well as a mean glare in its eyes.

"Hello, Ash." It said through telepathy.

Ash simply stared as they slowly stood up. "Mewtwo!"

...

Dawn groaned as she pulled her weight up to the next dead branch. She slowly stood on the weak tree's arm, and reached for the next branch. Her foot almost slippped, but quickly regained balance. "No need to worry, right?" She sighed, smiling a little.

"Piplup, pip!" Piplup flapped his non-flightable wings, hopping onto the next branch, clumsily.

Above them, Mesprit was sending out psychic waves now, nearly knocking both girl and penguin Pokemon out of the tree. Dawn hung on to the thin trunk of the tree with one arm, holding Piplup close with the other. Mesprit finally stopped, his eyes still glowing that paranormal white. His light body was pulsating as he hovered there. It was hard to believe that this one, small Pokemon could cause this huge uproar, and more.

"It's Team Galactic's fault." Dawn said aloud, placing Piplup up so that he could reach the next step. "If they hadn't had all those stupid plans, the world wouldn't be about to end!"

"Piplup, pip, piplup." Piplup murmured, patting his trainer on the arm. He already knew that that wasn't the only thing on her mind.

This was true, of course. Small tears welling up, Dawn thought again of how her own father had been the reason of this destruction. Oh sure, he saved her from getting hit by a Thunderbolt attack, but was that worth all of this? It was freakin apocalypse out there! There was no price great enough for that...

Dawn pulled herself onto another branch. As she put one leg up, she wiped away the tears and kept climbing. "No time for feeling sorry for yourself. We've got a world to save. No need to worry!"

**I leave you all there, evryone. I'll update when I have the time, and when I get about five to seven reviews. R & R, people! Oh, and happy holidays and St. Patrick's Day to everyone!**


	22. Emotional Pressure

_**Chapter 22**_

**_Okay, before beginning I'd like to point out that I'm certain that there were more reviewers. (Sigh), hopefully I'm not coming off as a jerk. It's just that I'm obsessed with getting a few reviews every once in a while. Okay, to EarlyMorningLight12, yeah, I'd say that Paul does love Dawn, as a sister. I was originally going to show hints of Ikarishipping, but decided against it for two reasons. One, I didn't want you Ikarishippers getting your hopes up, and two, it probably would've seem like incest, which I really don't agree with. Anyway, sit back and enjoy the chapter, everyone!_**

Mewtwo hovered above the three boys and their Pokemon, his crimson eyes narrowed. "This force field won't hold off their attacks for too long. I'll be able to teleport the three of you in there to help the girl. Understood?"

"How do you guys know each other?" Paul asked in disbelief, staring from Ash to Mewtwo.

Ash sighed. "It's a long story. Mewtwo, I can't just leave you here."

"It's all right. Back up should be here soon. This is my part in all of this, Ash. Now, the three of you must do your own. Good luck." With that said, a white glow surrounded them, and they were gone, teleported on to the dead grass inside the bubble.

Kenny stood up, looking up the dead tree. "Dawn's up there!"

Paul and Ash stood, and looked a well, knowing that blue hair.

"We need to help her do what exactly?" Paul asked. "I mean, we didn't have much of a plan. Just get in the bubble, and help her. Help Dawn do what? Get to the top to stop Mesprit or something?"

Ash shrugged, grabbing Staraptor's pokeball from his pocket. "That seems to be the only thing to do. Paul, do you have your Honchcrow?"

"Always do." Paul replied, holding up his own flying type's pokeball.

...

"Piplup, move over." Dawn said to her blue Pokemon, as she pulled herself onto the next branch. Another sharp wind blew, making Dawn need to cling to the trunk of the tree, her other arm clutching Piplup. "Hang on!"

The wind soon died down, allowing them to continue up. They were now about maybe less than ten feet away from Mesprit, which compared to other ten year olds who climbed trees, was pretty good. Especially for ten year olds who were saving the world, right?

Piplup helped himself onto the next branch, and stood aside as Dawn climbed up after him. "Piplup, pip."

...

Oak, Rowan, the assistants, and Max allowed Jirachi to teleport them outside of the ruins, where the battle was still going on. Visible to them, Lugia and other flying legendaries were trying to calm everyone down, as trainers fended off attacks that were being fired.

"Look!" Max cried, pointing. "There's May!"

Sure enough, the brunette was standing next to Drew, all of their Pokemon out. Bulbasaur and Munchlax were stationed, using Razor Leaf and Solarbeam on the attacks that came flying their way. Skitty helped by using Blizzard, while Beautifly flew with Drew's Butterfree and Masquerain, distracting Pokemon as well. With Flygon, Wartortle, Roserade, Blaziken, and Drew's Feraligatr were helping other trainer's Pokemon out with attacking Pokemon on the ground.

May and Drew ducked another Flamethrower attack, each thrown to the other side.

Drew slowly stood up, dusted himself off, and pulled May up as well. "You all right, May?"

May nodded in response, smiling at him. "Yeah, I'm fine." She turned to her Pokemon. "Blaziken, Fire Spin, and Beautifly, use Silver Wind!"

The two Pokemon obeyed, sending out a flurry of attacks. This combined attack managed to knock a Raikou out, and weakened an attacking Articuno. They all moved away as the Ice Bird legendary sent out a huge attack of Ice Shard.

"May!" Drew cried out, as he felt one the cold stab of a shard. It collided with the back of his neck, knocking him unconscious to the ground.

"Drew!" May hurried through the rapid storm of Ice Shards, and slid over the grass to the emerald haired boy. "Oh!" Thrusting her arms around his waist, she heaved him up, half dragging over the grassy field, and to the shield of a large boulder.

"Articuno, arti!" Articuno then decided to use Hail, now sending out a tornado of ice, which hit everyone with a blast of numbing cold air.

Through the freezing pelts and chilling wind, May kept dragging Drew to the boulder. She managed to turn back to her Pokemon. Her eyelashes coated with ice, she called out. "Blaziken, use Blaze Kick! Skitty, stand with him, and use Assist, and Munchlax, use Solarbeam, Vine Whip, Bulbasaur_!" Again, she coughed as the air dried her throat and tongue. "Use Silver Wind, Beautifly, and _!" She coughed, once more, and kept going towards to behind the boulder.

From where they stood, about half a mile a way, Max turned frantically to Jirachi.

"Jirachi! Hurry and teleport them out of there!" He cried, turning back to where his sister was.

Jirachi nodded, the tags on his yellow head raising and glowing. "Right!"

Shortly, May and Drew were teleported out of the situation, and arrived in Old Felda's cottage. The elderly woman was of course, still with the professor's, but Myra was there. She quickly hurried to the younger kids' sides, worry noticeable on her tanned face.

"Oh, Arceus, May!" She cried, helping the girl sit up. "Are...you o-okay?"

May groaned, smiling sheepishly. "Yeah, freezing, but I'm fine."

...

Brock stared at where he was, shaking his head. Okay, first of all, his friends always get to play the heroes. Second, where did that leave him? Oh, that's right, staying in the crowds to cheer them on. And, the worst part of it all was that he never got the girls for any of the help! What was he around for? His cooking?

Of course, these same thoughts had gone through his head when he had seen Ash make it up a crystal stairway to save Molly Hale and his mother from Entei (Pokemon movie 3 reference), caught Max flying on Flygon with Jirachi, Ash, and Pikachu from where he was inside of Groudon (Pokemon movie 6), and when May had hatched Manaphy right in her arms(Pokemon movie 9). Now, as he stood on the cliff that overlooked the fight, he just wished that he could prove more useful then simply being the big brother figuire. He didn't even have any super tough Pokemon on his hands, just Sudowoodo, Croagunk, and Happiny. Happiny's super strength was useful, and there was Croagunk's Poison Jab...Ergh! This was so complicated! Maybe his ideas of being the chosen one were a little overlooked...

"What would Dad do in a situation like this?" He asked aloud, watching the scene.

"He'd say, go, Brock! Or maybe, use the Onix!" A gruff voice said from behind him.

Brock turned to where the voice was coming from, and stared at the man who looked like an older version of himself. A nine or ten year old boy who looked like a younger version of Brock stood next to him. "Dad, Forrest!"

His younger brother grinned, his dark eyes looking closed shut like Brock's. "Hey, bro! We've got your Pokemon here." He threw several pokeballs down to where the fight was going on, big Pokemon emerging from them after they hit the ground.

A Swampert, Froslass, Steelix, two Golem, Ludicolo, three Rhyperior, and two Rhydon appeared as the red flash died down, each standing confidently.

Brock blinked, excitedly at seeing a few of his old Pokemon. "You evolved Marshtomp and my Geodude?"

Flint, Brock's father, nodded. "OF course, and the Rhydon and Rhyperior are my own. Now, sons, let's win this!" The three males hurried off the cliff, calling out attacks for their Pokemon.

...

Dawn climbed up another branch, Piplup right behind her. The weight was now only supported by a thin branch, and Dawn knew something bad was about to happen when she heard that faint crack. Sure enough, the branch snapped, Dawn's feet slipped, her hands quickly clutching another shorter branch. Piplup clinging to her arm, Dawn struggled to pull herself up to the next branch. This branch that she was clutching snapped, and Dawn began falling. Then, a two hands quickly grabbed each of her wrist, keeping her in the air.

"You okay, Dawn?" A voice asked.

Dawn looked up to who the hands were attached to. Paul and Kenny were both hanging on to the vines of Kenny's Tangela, and the grass types other vines were connected to the feet of Staraptor, Honchkrow, and Kenny's Pidgeotto. Ash and Pikachu were riding on Staraptor, smiling confidently.

"You guys are here!" Dawn cried, as they hovered upwards, getting closer and closer to the Emotion Pokemon at the top. As soon as they reached the top, Dawn swiftly grabbed the branch at the top. "Mesprit! You need to stop, now!"

Mesprit eyes glowed brighter. "Auggghh!" Another wave of psychic blast stroke, nearly knocking them all to the ground. They all quickly grabbed hold of something, either the tree or each other. The wave subsided as Mesprit still floated.

"We're here, so what do we do?" Paul asked, grabbing hold of a branch for support.

Ash looked all over. "Well, is Manda supposed to come?"

Outside the bubble, it appeared that the attacks were getting more viscious and furious.

...

Arceus sent out a Hyper Beam, seperating a Zapdos and Ho-oh from each other's sights. "Stop fighting, now!"

"Zapdos, zap!" The Thunder Pokemon sent out Thunderbolt towards the alpha Pokemon, but missed.

Sad at the sight, Arceus shook his head in despair. "Someone must stop Mesprit now. If the chosen one cannot, then no one can. Not even I can penetrate through the shield that Mesprit has formed from his emotions."

Lugia (the same one who helped Ash in the second Pokemon movie) flapped his wings upwards, meeting Arceus's gaze. "The Chosen one will be sacrificing their life if they do save the world. The only way to stop Mesprit is to touch his body, a hug would do the trick. Then, the hugger would absorb the hate, pain, and all emotion that cause him rage."

"Does the chosen one know this?" Arceus asked, looking towards the bubble. "Is there a psychic type who can get through there?"

There then came a giggle, one that was surprisingly heard through the loud atmosphere. It sounded like chimes, and soon enough, the one who it belonged to appeared. A small, pink Pokemon with a sleek body, hind legs, and a long, pink tail appeared, smiling in a childlike way, its blue doe eyes twinkling.

"Mew." Arceus and Lugia said in relieved unison.

Mew smiled again, and giggled. "I'll get the message to her. You can count on me!"

...

Dawn heard a childlike voice ring through her head, telepathically. It sound quite cheerful and joyful, with slight maturity to it.

"Dawn, listen to what I tell you!" It rang, sounding very much like an echo in her head. "You must touch Mesprit, hug him, draining the anger, fury, and negative emotions out of him. You're strong, but you may die in the process. Will you do it, O Chosen One?"

Hanging on tightly to the top branch, Dawn thought it over quickly, and nodded. "Of course!"

Her hand reaching up, Dawn stood firmly on the top branch, trying to get MEsprit. Climbing up to the highest point, she was now at eye level with the Emotion Pokemon. Before he could float higher, Dawn wrapped her arms around him.

Instantly, the bitterness of sorrow and sadness swept into her, coming straight out of the Pokemon. More emotions swept out, lights flashing. They were coming out even more in a rush, getting too strong, and hurtful. Rage, hate, and guilt swept out, followed by more.

...

Misty stared at what was going on inside the bubble, others around her doing the same. Her Politoed, Starmie, and other water types stopped, and watched.

"Oh, gosh, Ash better be okay." The red head whispered, gasping at the way the wind around the bubble was blowing.

...

AS the pressure of the emotions began to hurt, Ash, Paul, and Kenny watched in shock as Dawn's own body went limp.

_**Cliffhanger! Want to know how to get the next chapter? Well, you review! R & R, and the last chapter of this story will be updated, okay? Hope that you find the time to do so, even if your comment isn't all happy or whatever. Honestly, just review what you thought, okay? R & R, people!**_


	23. Revival and Reunions

**Chapter 23: Revival and Reunions**

**Author's Note: Wow! I seriously have not updated this story in forever. I mean, in three more months the last update would have been a year ago. Of course, I promise every reader here that this is the second to the last chapter. I'm really glad to update, and chapter 24 will be up tomorrow at the latest. Enjoy!**

Paul felt his hand clutch the branch that he was clinging to tighter. He felt as if he had just been punched in the stomach, and it was hard to breathe. He kept his dark eyes on Dawn's limp body as it drifted away from Mesprit in mid air.

"Dawn!" He whispered loudly, finally able to inhale. His eye were wide as her body floated back down to solid ground. He bit his lip hard in an effort to keep back a shrill yell and in doing so the warm taste of blood entered on his tongue.

His half-sister's body slowly and gently landed on the dead grass below, her bright blue eyes closed. Her long dark blue hair looked windblown, but lay there on the ground as dead as the girl. Her mouth was slightly open, and it looked as if she were sleeping. But Paul knew the truth.

"She's dead!" He whispered again, a little louder this time. He looked quickly at the others to see how they were coping.

Ash was still on his Staraptor's back, but the look on his face was not confident. His black eyes were swimming with tears, and his gloved fists were clenched. The wind blew, threatening to whip his hat off, but for once he didn't care at all.

He had traveled through Sinnoh for nearly a year with Brock and Dawn by his side. She had been as close as a younger sister to him, and he had recently found out that she was in fact his cousin. And she was dead down there on the ground. He really and truly could not believe it.

Kenny was hanging onto the dead tree with his arms, staring in disbelief at the body of his closest friend. He felt a pain in his throat as he tried to keep back tears, but no matter how hard he tried they welled up in his eyes. He felt them run down his cheeks as he turned to look at Piplup.

The small penguin Pokémon was still on one of the tree's highest branches. His beady black eyes gazed down at his trainer's body, and tears soon poured out. He turned his blue head to look at Kenny, as if asking for an explanation.

Kenny didn't have anything to say. He picked Piplup up carefully in one arm, and with the other he shimmied down the tree. He was followed by Paul, and Ash was soon headed to the ground with the flying types. Once their feet touched solid dirt, they made their way towards Dawn. Piplup was the first one there, and he held Dawn's arm in a sad manner.

"Piplup!" He cried urgently, shaking her arm slightly. "Piplup! Pip!" He blew a few bubbles out of his mouth, as if hoping to wake her up. When it didn't work, he continued to shake her until Kenny stopped them.

Kenny pulled Piplup away, and patted his head in order to comfort him. "She's dead, Piplup. Really…"

"No," Ash whispered, kneeling down on the ground.

Pikachu scurried to his long time trainer's side, his eyes full of grief. "Pika, pika." He reached a small yellow paw over to soothe Piplup, keeping his eyes on Dawn. "Pikachu."

Paul tore his eyes away from his sister to look up, and was a little surprised by the sight. Mesprit was floating down to them, his eyes closed. He no longer glowed in an eerie way, but power did emanate from him. When he hovered less than five feet above them, his eyes opened.

The look in them was sad; his golden irises remained calm as they looked everyone older. Mesprit turned to look at Paul in the eyes. "I'm sorry. So sorry…" He blinked several times, and looked at their surroundings.

His force field from earlier was fading now, and the fighting on the outside had stopped. Ash could see Misty, Brock, Tracey, and several other people headed in their direction. He caught sight of May and Drew coming out of a house followed by Myra. In the far distance, he could make out Professor Oak, Professor Rowan, Max, and the floating form of Jirachi heading in their direction in a brisk way.

Misty ran towards them, and flung her arms around Ash tightly. "Ash! I was so worried!" She pulled away from the hug, but kept her hands on his shoulders. "I_!" She stopped speaking when she saw Dawn, and she let her arms fall away from her closest friend. "Dawn…"

Brock paused once he was close by, keeping his squinty eyes on the body of his friend. "She's not dead, right?" He cried in a frantic way, which was rather unlike him.

Kenny was the only one who responded. "She is…" He closed his eyes as another tear escaped.

"Dawn!" May whispered loudly, clutching Drew's arm tightly. "She can't be!"

The other people began to talk all at once, not taking their eyes off of anything. The legendaries that had once been fighting were all clustered in a group, looking at everything in confusion. Lugia and Arceus were close by, but despite their fame no one seemed to notice them.

Besides Dawn's death much was wrecked. Buildings were collapsed, and trees were torn in half. Most of the grass in the valley was a dead brown color, and though there were no other deaths plenty were injured.

"Dawn, no!" Johanna's voice could be heard over the noises of the crowd. "No! Please, no!"

Reggie was close to the blue haired woman, and he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. It calmed her down a bit, but she stayed shaking with tears in her eyes. Her Glameow stood next to her, her eyes wide as it looked at all of the damage.

…

Arceus and Lugia were both glad to go unnoticed, but they were not glad for the reason. They whispered between each other in quick, quiet voices that also went unheard by the humans.

"The Chosen One sacrificed herself to save this world. That was never meant to be, was it?" Lugia whispered to Arceus, his large white wings at his sides.

Arceus shook his magnificent head. "Never. The disaster that the Chosen One needed to solve was never meant to be in the first place of course. But, yes, Chosen Ones always live, with the exception of a couple. This is a mistake that we should not afford."

One of the Entei turned his shaggy head to the two large legendaries. Through telepathy, he spoke to them. "I cannot believe that this has happened. I attacked my brethren under emotion's influence, and this was the outcome. I am truly sorry." He bowed his thick mane to them.

"No," Another legendary, a Moltres, spoke. "It may be according to legend that we fight, but this is no excuse. I am to blame as well, Entei."

"You are both wrong." Mesprit teleported away from Paul and the others, and floated close to Arceus. "It was my doing that caused this girl's death and influenced this destruction. I am very sorry. Perhaps it was partly that male human's fault, but I let my emotions get the better of me. And, there is only one way to fix this."

Arceus thought Mesprit's word over in his head quickly, and gasped. "No! You cannot, Mesprit. Allow one of the others to, since it will not take them too long to be reborn."

Uxie and Azelf appeared, and hurried to their sibling. "Mesprit, don't! Azelf may have done it once, but that doesn't mean that you have to!" Uxie cried in a pleading voice.

Mesprit shook his magenta colored head, and floated back towards Dawn's body. "I must make up for my mistakes."

"You may not be back for at least twenty years!" Lugia cried. "Be reasonable!"

Mesprit ignored the protests, and teleported back to Dawn's side. "I can help."

Paul looked him in the eye, confused. "What do you plan on doing? You can't possibly have enough power to_to bring her back…" He choked on his words as he tried to fight back a sob.

"Remember what I told you at Lake Verity?" Mesprit asked, watching as Paul's emotions changed from confusion to knowing.

"You can't do it!" Paul jumped up from his kneeling position. "This was Cyrus's fault, not yours!"

"Perhaps, but can one blame him for being human? And I do not see him amongst the crowd, to make up for what he has started."

It was true. Jupiter and Saturn were in the crowd, standing close together. Mars and her boyfriend, Mercury, were also near them. All four had their heads bowed in order to not gain too much attention, but the guilt in both Jupiter and Mar's eyes was noticeable. Charon stood a little ways away from them, looking at the ground.

But Cyrus was not there. He was not lying unconscious on the ground anymore, but he wasn't walking about either. Could he be dead?

Paul found that hard to believe. In the very far distance, he did see a tall figure standing. Whether or not that was Cyrus was something that he'd probably never find out.

"You still don't have to do this, Mesprit." Paul whispered. "Let someone else."

"No, Paul." Mesprit floated past the grieving Kenny and the saddened Ash. He passed by Pikachu and Piplup who were still gazing at everything in disbelief.

He stopped at Dawn's side, and placed his small arms over her. His eyes closed, and the red gems on his tail and forehead glowed. The wind began to blow loudly, and rather wildly. Mesprit's body glowed with power, and Dawn's body began to rise up into the air.

Everyone gasped as her body stopped once it was six feet in the air. Mesprit rose with her, and a great blast of light emerged all over the two. When it finally faded, Mesprit was gone. Dawn's body gently floated back down onto the ground, and the wind stopped.

Everything was still and silent as Dawn's sapphire-blue eye flew open. She let out a gasp of air, and sat up with her eyes looking at everything. As they took everything in, she arched her eyebrows in confusion at everyone's reaction.

"What happened?" She asked, rubbing her forehead. "Mesprit was floating, but where is he? What?"

She was interrupted by a stampede of hugs that came from Piplup, Pikachu, Paul, Kenny, Ash, and May. Reggie and Johanna were both running forward, and before everyone had cleared away, Johanna managed to hug her daughter tightly.

"Oh, Dawn!" She exclaimed, finally releasing her. "I thought you were dead! I was so worried…"

Dawn smiled, sheepishly, and inhaled after all of the hugs. "No need to worry, right?"

…

Mesprit's sacrifice did more than just revive Dawn. It also renewed everything in the town and regions in general. Buildings were put back together, the grass and trees grew back in healthy conditions, and all Pokémon were returned to their rightful place. No one could explain it, but everything returned to normal.

All of the legendaries departed before anyone could confront them. Only Jirachi remained with Max, and there didn't appear to be anything wrong with that. All of our main characters remained in Valewood to take deep breaths as they waited for the helicopters that would transport them home.

Dawn sat close to Paul and Reggie as the adults conversed loudly about the events. Professor Oak and Rowan were both eager to study the ruins in town some more, but they had agreed to wait a few weeks. Johanna, May and Max's parents, Delia, and the other adults were all hoping to head to their respective homes.

Overall, everyone was exhausted.

"Well, the day is saved once again." Ash stated from his seat in between Barry and Misty.

Misty nudged him. "Reminds you of your prophecy about fire, ice, and lightning, doesn't it, Ash?"

"Ah, good times!" Tracey said, putting his arm around Daisy.

Ash noticed Dawn's sad expression and grinned. "Lugia came back to life after our friend, Melody, played this song. Mesprit will be alive again too. You'll see."

"I know," Dawn replied. "But, Lugia didn't use some life force thing on you, Ash. Making a person come back to life is supposed to drain them for awhile. How long until Mesprit returns?"

That was when Azelf and Uxie appeared near the children.

"It might be a couple of decades, Dawn." Azelf said, smiling. "But our brother will be back soon. Uxie and I know it."

Max grinned widely at his sister. "So, I have a legendary for my starter, May. Aren't you jealous?"

"Yeah, yeah!" May ruffled her brother's navy hair. "I almost had Manaphy, remember?"

"How come I've never heard about this?" Drew asked, putting his arm around May.

She blushed in response.

…

Zoey sat close by Reggie, Paul, and Dawn, thinking over the day's events. She glanced over at Paul, remembering how he had once been a total jerk. Now, he was being much friendlier than usual, as if everything that had happened had changed him in a way.

This made Zoey wonder if everyone had a sense of good in them. Perhaps they did, though it was a little difficult to think so when there were people like Cyrus around.

Across from her, Barry put his arm around Leona's shoulders, glad to join the club.

…

Once the helicopters arrived, everyone boarded them quickly in an effort to return home as fast as possible. Paul and Dawn were the last to board the Sinnoh bound helicopter, for similar reasons.

"Do you think he's still alive?" Dawn asked her half-brother.

Paul nodded in response, letting his eyes look over the town. "Yes, and I think we'll be seeing him again one of these days. Whether that'll be a good or bad thing is hard to tell at the moment."

Dawn placed her hand on his shoulder, and smiled. "Come on, Paul. We're kids, and we should wait until we're at least sixteen to start really worrying about things."

"I guess so. No need to worry, right?"

It was then that Reggie peeked out of the helicopter to see what they were doing. He threw his arms around the two of them in a brotherly way, and grinned as he led them onto the helicopter.

"This is the true dawn of something, huh?"

**Okay, so I'll update the final chapter shortly. It will be a simple Epilogue that will take place about twenty years into the future. Anyway, Happy New Year's to everyone!**


	24. Epilogue 24 Years Later

**Chapter 24: Epilogue-24 years later**

**Well, this is the real last chapter of "Dawn of Something". I'm finally completing it, which please me so much. Everyone probably already knows who hooked up with who, though I did alter a couple **

**Anywayz, enjoy!**

Life turned out all right for everyone involved in the Mesprit conflict. Careers and lives prospered, and everyone truly was happy. Tracey married Misty's older sister, Daisy, and the two lived in the Orange Islands, where they worked together on making nature documentaries. Violet and Lily, Misty's other two sisters, were doing some modeling in Hearthome, and both planned on marrying two cute guys eventually.

Solidad became a top coordinator several months after the legendary conflict, and settled down to marry a well known coordinator, Nando, who also happened to be a former rival of Dawn and Zoey. Harley, on the other hand, never did settle down. He was still traveling and collecting ribbons, and he always remained a good friend to both May and Drew.

Mars married the former commander, Mercury, and the two now resided in Johto. Jupiter eventually married Saturn, and both were now crime fighters, who worked to prevent any new crime organizations form appearing.

Team rocket had disbanded more than a decade and a half ago, and Giovanni had been missing since then. Jessie went on to do some serious coordinating, and she eventually married a very old friend of hers, another coordinator named Austin. Meowth went on to run a very successful ramen noodle business, and his headquarters was located very close to James' large mansion in Sinnoh. James worked with Meowth, and worked with the money since he knew the most about it.

Max took over the Petalburg Gym when he was thirteen, and Jirachi remained by his side all the while. The recent gym leader stayed single, but was recently dating Vicky Winstrate, an old friend of his. Meanwhile, Reggie married the Veilstone City gym leader, Maylene, a decade after the events.

They had three kids together named Dane, Pauline, and Candice. Maylene still did her gym duties and prepared their only son, thirteen year old Dane for when he would succeed his mother, while Reggie still ran his day care center.

As for everyone else, well, you'll just have to keep reading

_Cerulean City Gym, Kanto_

"Nila Daisy Ketchum," The young twelve year old girl snapped out of her daydream and turned to face her serious faced mother. Her mother, whose orange hair was still tied in its signature side ponytail, had her hands on her hips as she stood in the middle of her Pokémon gym's pool on a small blue raft. "Do you or do you not want to be my successor in this gym?"

"Of course I do!" Nila cried with energy in her voice. Her dark eyes sparkled as she smiled with a confidence that only her father could truly show. "I love this gym leader training. I was just thinking about some stuff, Mom." The pre-teen sat down on the side of the blue raft, letting her bare knees and feet dangle over the edge, and into the water.

Misty decided to ditch the teacher act, and sat down beside her oldest daughter. The two were similar in looks, with Nila being quite tall with orange hair. Her own, however, was very manageable and wavy. Misty suspected that she got it from the aunt who she happened to share a name with. The two also shared love for Water-types.

Ever since she was six, Nila had been coming to the gym with Misty to see what working in a gym was like. When she was ten, she chose Squirtle as her starter and decided to remain gym training. Her mother promised that as soon as she was fifteen, she would be the next gym leader of Cerulean City.

"What were you thinking about?" Misty asked, patting a Gorebyss as its smooth, pink head emerged from the surface of the pool.

Nila turned to look her mother in the eye. "Just about those stories you used to tell me, Del, and Van when we were younger. You know, the ones about all of those legendary encounters?"

Misty nodded and smiled at the many memories that her mind held, most of which were full of joy and worth remembering. "Ah, yeah, I remember those times." She placed her hand lightly on Nila's shoulder. "So, what about those tales?"

"Well, what happened to the legendarys who died?" Nila asked, her eyes wide with curiosity. "Like Latios, Entei, and that other one…Mesprit!"

Misty thought that over in her mind, trying to remember everything that she had once been told, so long ago. "Well, Nila, all legendaries have a kind of life force inside of them that allows them to be reborn multiple times. However, the force takes a few years to become full, depending on the Pokémon's strength." She smiled. "And, it's all true. Latios is now alive and well in Alto Mare, and Entei was never real to begin with. He was just an image that Molly created."

Nila wasn't completely satisfied. "But, what about Mesprit? After saving Dawn and the world, did he come back?"

Misty shook her head. "Well, no, not yet anyway. But he will. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but he will be reborn."

…

_Pallet Tow, Kanto_

Delos Ashton Ketchum stared out the window as he stood on the lumpy, brown leather armchair in the front room of his house. At eight, he was the youngest of Ash and Misty's three children, and he was very wise among his years.

His short, spiky hair was the same orange as his mother's, and he had the same blue eyes as her as well. He also happened to be tiny for his age, so many tasks required stools for him. While his mother and older sister were at the gym, and his father was doing an interview with some reporters in the dining room, little Del busied himself by waiting for his thirteen year old brother, Van, who was on his way home to take a break from his travels.

With his blue eyes taking everything that was going on outside in, Del's ears listened to snippets of his father's interview.

"Mr. Ketchum, do you plan on taking on the title as Champion of Kanto now that your long time rival, Gary Oak, has devoted himself completely to being Pallet Town's professor?"

Ash's answer came in his older, but still joking voice, "Well, I'm still thinking it over. A job as Champion would have me away from home, and I'd hate to be away from my family. There are many other trainers who want that title, but I'm just not one of them."

The reporters sounded satisfied with his answers, as they didn't press him further. By the time they were all done and out of the house, Del was asleep on the armchair. When Ash entered the room, his youngest still didn't stir.

"Pika?" The long time Electric-type companion of Ash leaped off of his trainer's shoulder, and scurried to the sleeping child. He nosed the boy, and nudged his arm with a tiny yellow hand, which caused Del to finally stir and awaken. "Pikachu?"

Del smiled at his father's starter, and blinked his eyes to rid them of sleepiness. "Hi, Pikachu." He looked over at his dad, and smiled. "How was the interview, Dad?"

Ash grinned, and sat down on the armchair next to Del's. "Same as the others. Everyone keeps asking me to become Champion, and to be honest, I'm content at home, with you guys." He put a strong arm around his small son and pulled him into a quick hug. When he released him he went on, "So, you're waiting for Van, huh?"

Del smiled and nodded. "He hasn't been for months, Daddy. Of course I do!"

Pikachu's ears suddenly perked up, as if he had just heard something. All three beings were quiet as they listened, and were excited to hear footsteps coming to the door. Both Ash and Del hurried to the front white door of their large three-story home, and were pleased to see a happy Van standing outside on the wraparound porch.

The oldest Ketchum kid was named after his paternal grandfather, Giovanni, but no one called him that. He was always just known as Van. His spiky black hair was his father's, while his blue eyes were evidently his mother's. Pokéballs hung from his belt, six in total, and a backpack was slung over his back.

"Hey, Dad." Van adjusted the red cap on his head, which had once been his father's. He grinned and looked down at his little brother, and then lifted him into a hug. "Del, you've gotten older since I was last year! I swear, you're way taller than before."

"Yeah right!" Del exclaimed as he was set back down on solid ground. He stood up straight, though he was still short in comparison to his tall brother. "But I'm gonna be bigger than you soon, Van!"

Ash shook his head and chuckled as they all stepped inside the house, happy and full of joy. Outside, the sky was slowly turning purple as dusk approached, and Misty and Nila would be arriving home soon. The three men of the house entered the large gourmet kitchen, followed by the still quick Pikachu.

"Pika, pi!" Pikachu hopped onto Del's shoulder, and hung on to the boy's neck as they both looked out the window, which looked out into the extremely large backyard.

IT had to be large , not only for Del's jungle gym, but for all of Ash's Pokémon from his past journeys. Bulbasaur was out there, having still remained unevolved, and Squirtle was no longer that, but an extremely loyal Warotortle. Snorlax snoozed in the corner, large and as loud with snores as ever while everyone else was either playing or simply napping.

Dinnertime was approaching, so a few were looking ready to eat. Ash felt pretty hungry himself, which was something about him that would never change.

As Del and Pikachu set the table, Van and Ash brought all the dishes to the nearby island counter. When everything was completely ready, Misty and Nila arrived at home, both glad to see how together all of them were as a family.

"Misty, how was the gym?" Ash asked, greeting hiw wife with a peck on the cheek.

Misty shrugged in her usual way. "Same as always, Ash. No one challenged, but we sure did get some training done, didn't we, Nila?"

"Of course!" Nila smiled as she hugged both of her brothers.

Soon, the entire Ketchum family was around the table, with Pikachu included.

…

_Pokémon lab of Pallet Town_

As the new professor of Pallet Town, Gary felt both wise and pleased with how well his goals had been completed. He passed out the three Kanto starters to new trainers, gave advice and lectures at school, and spent time with his wife, Leaf, and their two kids, Sammy and Daisy.

He has taken his grandfather's job five years previous when Samuel Oak decided that he wanted to devote the rest of his life to his radio talk show and his haiku poems. That was a very crazy thing to Gary, but he was just pleased that his grandfather was happy in his old age eighty-six.

As he pulled his jacket on, Gary shut off all of the lights, and was glad to leave work to return home to a loving family.

…

_Pewter City_

Brock stood at the head of the table in his small, but still roomy dining room table. Seated around it was his entire family. All six of his kids; Donna, Forrest, Missy, Mabel, Aston, and Bobby (ranging in ages seven to fifteen) sat at the table along with his wife, Holly. Half of his children had the same squinty eyes as him, so no one could doubt that they were his children.

Though he passed on the role as gym leader to his brother, Forrest, Brock still did Pokémon breeding. He and Holly both co-owned a large, successful day care center that also sold eggs. Pewter City now got plenty of business because of the day care, which also brought more gym challengers.

As his great cooking was passed around, Brock grinned, and considered calling up his old friends.

…

_Littleroot Town, Hoenn_

May was content with the life that she lived with Drew, and their four kids, Dominic, Maxine, Carson, and Charlotte. She became a top coordinator a year after the events with Mesprit. She and Drew traveled a good deal, since they were both mentoring upcoming coordinators. Even so, the two were always able to bond with their children after returning home.

While her oldest daughter, thirteen year old Maxine, assisted her in washing the dishes, the two talked. Maxine had the same shiny green hair as her father, but had sapphire-blue eyes. She was doing some training at home before she planned on heading out to travel in Kanto with her loyal Delcatty.

"Hey, Mom," May turned to acknowledge her daughter. "I have a couple of questions. When is Uncle Max going to visit again, and when do you think Dom will be home?"

"Max called and said that he'd be over this weekend," May replied. "And, I'm not too sure about your brother. He's been pretty reckless ever since he left home last year." She shook her head at the thought. "But, anyway, he should be back eventually. How long do you plan on staying?"

Maxine shrugged. "Maybe another week or so. I'm not in a hurry to leave, Mom."

In dark backyard, Drew was entertaining nine year old, Carson, and Charlotte with a few contest appeals. He was still as serious about them as ever, plus the two youngest Greene children were showing a good deal of interest in the idea of Pokémon contests.

"Hey, Dad, is it true that you and Mom were rivals?" Carson asked as Drew's Roserade and Butterfree finished a Petal Dance/ Silver Wind combo. He was sitting on a stone bench beside his twin sister, who had a similar eager look in her blue eyes.

Drew smiled, and plucked a rose off of the bush closest to him. He sniffed it, and felt a little nostalgic as he did so. Finally, he replied, "Yep, it's true."

_Snowpoint City, Sinnoh_

"Brrr, it's freezing!" Paul groaned as he stepped outside the warm, cozy corners of his house and into the cold, white outdoors. Rubbing his jacket sleeve covered arms, Paul's eyes scanned the dark sky for a sign of any kind of bird Pokémon. He remained standing like this until two other figures stepped out of the house.

Zoey wrapped an arm around Paul, and flashed him a grin. "Oh, just cheer up! After twelve years of living here you're still not used to the daily weather?" She shook her head at him, and turned her attention to the sky. "Any sign of Dawn's Delibird?"

It took Paul a few minutes to reply, since his lips felt extremely numb. "No!" He managed to shout out through chattering teeth. Eventually, he groaned loudly and ran back into the house. "That's it! I'm waiting inside."

"Dad's crazy, isn't he?" Ten year old, Skylar asked her mother, looking at her through straight indigo bangs.

Zoey looked down at her only child, whose crimson eyes were similar to hers. "You have to ask, Sky?" She smiled and turned back to the sky. "Diana is leaving home tomorrow, and you will too, huh?"

Skylar nodded. "That's correct, and my Sneasel will be an excellent starter, huh Mom?"

"Of course."

Together, the two waited for the arrival of a Twinleaf Delibird. Neither of them minded the cold, since they had grown used to it over the years of living there.

_Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh_

Diana silently slipped out of bed, careful to not disturb the sleeping Buneary and Pachirisu that lay, curled up on top of an old patchwork quilt. She pulled on a green fleece jacket, and exited the bedroom, and entered a dark hallway.

Two of the four bedrooms were vacant, since the two older children of Dawn and Kenny, Kennedy and Joseph, were out on their journeys. Diana would be leaving the next day, but her mind kept her busy from a good night's rest.

She passed her parents' bedroom on her way to the stairs, and noticed that there was light still creeping underneath their closed door. That meant that Dawn was up late, typing out the next sequel for her young adult book series about tough coordinators. It was on the bestsellers' list, coming right after the Poke Pals Chronicles.

Diana tiptoed down the stairs, and pulled on a pair of warm boots that sat by the front door. Quiet as a sneaky Rattata, she slipped out of the house, and hurried in the direction of Route 201. With her boots making swishing sounds as she jogged over damp grass, Diana went a little faster. She passed many dark houses, including her grandmother's, and she eventually arrived on the route.

Trudging slowly now, Diana passed a tall, stone house with several large pools of warm water in the back. Barry and Leona lived there, happy, married, and with four kids, all of whom had left home over a year ago. They were Diana's godparents, but now wasn't the best of times to visit.

Soon, Diana was standing before the crystal-blue waters of Lake Verity. She walked up close to the surface, letting her eyes look the lake up and down. There was no sign of life, and most Water-types were apparently snoozing.

Even so, Diana continued to look for a sign of something. She knelt down beside the lake, ignoring the growing cold wind. The wind itself blew her straight dark blue hair around, wildly, nearly blowing the familiar white and pink hat on her head, straight off. Di ignored it and tightened her jacket.

She caught sight of her face in the water, and noted how similar she looked just like the ten year old Dawn. Almost like her identical twin or something.

After about ten minutes, Diana gave up and stood up to leave. The wind was becoming too much, and bed sounded soothing and nice.

Dawn had always told Diana stories about Lake Verity, and about Mesprit resurrecting her from death. It had been over two decades since Mesprit's death, and he had not shown any sign of returning. Diana wished to catch a glimpse of Mesprit before she left home, but it didn't seem as if it were fate.

As she departed from the lake, Diana threw one more look over her shoulder, and gasped at what she saw. Floating on the lake's surface, was a silvery form. It didn't appear to be corporeal, but it seemed different from a ghost or phantom.

"Hello, daughter of Dawn." The form said in a cheerful voice, right before fading away.

The night was still and silent and Diana was left feeling both amazed and joyful. Finally, she headed back home, smiling all the while.

**Finally! A completed story! Well, I hope that this was enjoyable, as the very last chapter and all. If there's any character who wasn't mentioned, let me know in a review, and I'll edit it when I have the time. R & R, people!**


End file.
